Betrothed
by NatashaPavlova
Summary: The Beatles are forced to be married to four girls who they don't even like. The girls aren't too happy about it either. They'd all much rather be single or be with the one they really love. Based in the time of arranged marriages and noblemen. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Bailey

**OK, so this is a story I thought of while the internet was down, awesome right? Anyway this is set in what ever time period it was when people had arranged marriages. And I know this is gonna sound funny, but the Beatles aren't in a group. It's like four different stories all rapped into one. It all ties together in the end. My four characters are based on the people listed. Rachel and Haylie aren't int his chapter, but they come in the next ones. Penelope's mentioned.**

**Tasha-Bailey**

**Shorty- Haylie**

**Tee-Bone-Penelope**

**Celeste-Rachel**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Bailey (Tasha)**

**Bailey Dorsey cried her eyes from her makeshift room. She couldn't bare the pain that crashed down on her heart. She was unsure if she'd ever see them again.**

**Her parents had died and left their power and wealth to her. Now with the necklace that signified every drop of their power around her neck, she knew she'd never see them again. **

"**Goodbye my beautiful girl…" her Mother had said in her dying breath, "We won't be seeing you again in this time…" **

**Bailey sobbed again and took the necklace from around her neck. It was the reason for all this; the reason her parents were gone. She looked it over and tried to find something strong enough to smash it with, but everything she tried didn't even dent it. **

**After nearly an hour of trying she dropped to her knees, knowing she was stuck with the object that caused her family so much pain. She put the square emerald stone back around her neck, knowing she had to leave this place as soon as she could.**

**She started to run away, unsure of where she'd go. She ran and ran and ran until she stopped crying so much.**

**She looked around and couldn't seem to figure out where. She sighed and thought the best thing to do was to walk around until she found out.**

**She walked until she came to a place where there road changed into two paths. She couldn't decide which to go down, and she suddenly giggled when she thought about the part in "Alice in Wonderland" when Alice didn't know which way to go and the Cheshire cat just confused her even more when he tried to help her out a bit. **

"**What's so funny?" a voice behind her asked sounding a bit cocky and conceited.**

"**Oh nothing, I was just thinking about something." She responded turning around to face a mean looking boy standing leaning against a cherry tree.**

"**Well I didn't think girls knew how to think," the boy said rolling his eyes.**

"**That wasn't at all nice." Bailey said rolling her eyes back at him. The boy just shrugged.**

"**Who are you?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.**

"**It's none of your business." He said turning away. Bailey rolled her eyes at him again and turned back to the Y in the road. One looked like it went into town while the other looked to go the country side.**

"**Hey," she turned back around and called to the boy, "Where's here?"**

**The boy gave her a funny look, "Here?" he asked, "Here's just outside of Liverpool." **

**The boy pointed down the road that went into town, "it's down that way." He said. Bailey nodded and decided since she knew where she was that she'd go down the path toward the country side. **

**She started to walk, and then she started to jog as the wind wiped her long black hair. When she realized she was at a full run she'd come to a rather large summer home. She cocked her head to the side and walked up to the front door. **

**She knocked and hoped for the best. It opened to a man with dark eyes and dark hair that reminded Bailey of one of the men her father had introduced to her. She didn't remember what he'd called the man, but she knew she didn't like them much.**

"**Can I help you?" the man asked softly looking her in the eyes.**

"**Oh, um, well I'm a bit lost I think," she said looking around for extra persuasion. **

"**Oh well do you want to come inside? You look a bit hungry." He said kindly. Bailey gave him a small smile and nodded before stepping in the big house.**

**She gasped at the hugeness of the house. It had a tall ceiling and a chandelier that was hanging in the most beautiful place. There was a balcony from the upstairs that looked over the foyer and Bailey thought she'd never seen anything so beautiful. **

**The man snickered and took her hand to lead her into the other room. He led her into a room filled with several other people.**

**Four men, three women, and a bunch of kids playing in the floor. She seemed to look like a young girl, so the man brought her over to the children.**

"**Kids, Be nice to the little girl. She's lost and she doesn't know where he mum and Dad are." He said simply. Bailey made a face.**

"**I know where they are." She told him. The man nodded and walked away.**

"**So what's your name?" a boy with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes asked.**

"**Oh, my name's Bailey." She said smiling sweetly. The boy's cheeks turned a bit red and he looked away from her.**

"**What's yours?" she asked softly as she sat down in the floor across from him. **

"**His name's George," another boy with long brown hair and hazel said, "He gets embarrassed easily."**

"**I do not!" George protested smacking the boy's shoulder. **

"**Both of you hush!" A girl said slapping both of their shoulders, "Georgie, your Daddy said to be nice!"**

"**I was!" George said. The little girl sighed.**

"**Well, He's Paul," the girl said, "And My name's Penelope. I belong to the tall man over there, and Paul belongs to the lady with the red hair." She pointed to each person as she spoke. **

**Bailey nodded and bit her lip, "So how old are you?"**

"**Oh, I'm 8 and Paulie's 9." Penelope said smiling.**

"**Penelope, I can speak for myself you know." Paul said firmly. Penelope rolled her eyes as George Cleared his throat.**

"**I'm seven." He said quietly. Bailey smiled.**

"**Me too." She said moving closer to him. He smiled back at her and looked at his lap. Bailey felt like she'd done something wrong.**

"**I'm sorry," she said, tears starting to fill her eyes. George looked up at the sound of her watery voice.**

"**For what?" he asked frowning as tears started to flow down her cheeks.**

**The man from before noticed and walked up to them.**

"**What happened here?" he asked scooping the crying girl up.**

"**Georgie made her cry." Paul tattled. George huffed.**

"**No I didn't!" he said quickly. The man told George to go upstairs to his room. George tried to protest, but it didn't work. He went upstairs giving a glare to Paul when his father wasn't looking.**

**When Bailey had stopped crying she found she was in a big kitchen at a table.**

"**Here you are little miss." A woman said placing a plate of orange slices in front of her. **

"**Thank you," Bailey muttered as she picked up the slice. The woman nodded and gave her a mile. **

"**Well now, tell me where such a lovely little girl came from, huh?" the man asked raising his eyebrows at her. **

"**Oh, well I can't remember." Bailey lied.**

"**OK, Well where're your Mummy and Daddy?" the man asked.**

"**They died." She said quietly. The woman sighed sadly and gave Bailey a sympathetic look.**

"**OK, well my name's Harold." The man said kindly, "Would you like to stay here for a bit until we figure out where you belong?"**

**Bailey thought for a second.**

_**If I stay here, then I won't have to worry about not having parents. I won't have to live all by myself.**_

**She nodded and Harold smiled.**

"**Alright then!" Harold said before picking her up again and bringing her into the other room.**

**Paul and Penelope were still sitting in the corner playing and Bailey felt bad about being the reason George had gotten into trouble.**

"**Georgie didn't make me cry." She said as Harold put her down on the floor, "Can he come down and play with me?"**

**Harold sighed and nodded, "Would you like to go up and get him?" he asked. Bailey swallowed hard, "It'll be fine. His room is the third one on the left." Bailey nodded and ran up the big set of stairs across the room.**

**She walked down the hall, but looked over the balcony just because she thought it would be cool. She counted the doors on the left and knocked on the third one. When no one answered she pushed the door open and walked in to see George on his bed looking cross.**

"**George?" she asked shyly, "Your Daddy said you can come back downstairs."**

**He looked up at her and sighed, "I don't want to go back downstairs." He said. Bailey frowned at him and climbed up on to his bed, "I only went down because my father made me. I don't like all those fancy posh people."**

"**But don't you want to play with Paul and Penelope?" she asked biting her lip. George made a face and shook his head.**

"**Paul only pays attention to Penelope. They don't play with me when they're together." He said playing with his fingers in his lap.**

"**I'll play with you, Georgie." She said smiling at him.**

"**Well then why don't we play up here?" he asked, refusing to go downstairs. Bailey sighed in defeat and nodded. He smiled and they started to play with some of his toys. **

**It got really late really fast. By the time it was dark out, Bailey was getting sleepy. She yawned and put her head down against George's shoulder. He yawned too.**

"**I'm sleepy, Georgie," she muttered, her eyes barely able to stay open.**

"**Me too." He said putting his head down on his pillow. She went down with him and sighed as she fell asleep. George had one arm around her and the other was sprawled out behind her head. Her hand clutched onto the shoulder of his shirt and the other hand had her fingers lightly tangled in his hair.**

**When Harold out of curiosity came up to find them he found them sound asleep in George's bed. They were very tangled together and he knew he'd never get them apart without one of them waking up. They were loosely tangled together and George's cheek was smooshed against the top of Bailey's head. **

**This little girl was going to be good for his shy little boy, he could already tell.**


	2. Chapter 2: Haylie

**Chapter 2: Haylie (Shorty)**

**Haylie Martin was riding in her carriage with her parents. She was unhappy with them for taking her away from her Richie. They said she was going to go meet a noble family about her future. She didn't know what that meant, but she didn't want to like it one bit. She'd rather be in her field with her Richie.**

"**Please stop pouting, Haylie, darling," her Mother said soothingly.**

"**I don't want to be here." she said stubbornly, "I want to play with Richie."**

"**You can't go playing with Richard your whole life." Her father said sternly.**

"**I didn't say I'd do it forever." She muttered cheekily.**

**Soon they were at their location. Haylie's father helped her Mother out of the carriage and they he picked Haylie up out of her seat. She rolled her lip out in unhappiness and he sighed.**

"**Haylie," he said as they walked up to the front door of the house Haylie knew was going to be so much bigger than she'd ever been in.**

**She gasped when he Mother rang the bell and the door opened to a mean looking old lady.**

"**Good morning," she said sharply. Haylie twisted her face at her.**

"**Good Morning," Haylie's Mother said kindly as they stepped into the house.**

**They walked into the sitting room of the large house, and the woman twisted her face at Haylie.**

"**She'll do, I suppose." She said as they all sat on the big comfy couch.**

**The adults started to talk about things Haylie didn't understand. What did betrothal mean? She made a face and gave up trying to pay attention. She looked around the big room and sighed, why was her and her parents here?**

**There was a loud slamming of the big front doors and then a boy who looked to be the age of 11 came in the room covered from head to toe in mud and dirt.**

**Haylie gasped and made a face at him. He snickered because he knew why she was there with her parents.**

"**MIMI!" he yelled right next to the woman, who hadn't noticed him until then.**

"**John Winston Lennon, you stop that right now!" she scolded, "Now you go and get yourself cleaned up for our company." John groaned and rolled his eyes before running out of the room.**

**Haylie didn't think she was going to like this boy at all. She looked at her parents and they had the same look of doubt in their eyes.**

"**I apologize about my nephew," Mimi said trying to sound kind, "He is a young boy after all." Haylie's parents smiled and nodded as John came back into the room, nice and clean this time.**

"**What are the guests here for Mimi?" he asked as he sat down next to Haylie. Haylie scooted away from him.**

"**They're here to talk about the betrothal, John." Mimi said. There was that word again. Haylie twisted her face and John snickered.**

"**Well then what's that mean now?" John asked nudging Haylie's elbow with his own.**

**She didn't look at him as his ant answered.**

"**It means you'll be spending a lot more time together until you're much older." Mimi said simply.**

"**But I don't wanna spend time with him." Haylie protested, "I want to stay in my fields and play with Richie."**

"**You can still play with Richard my dear," he Mother said smiling, "But it won't be as much as you're used to." Haylie sighed and didn't think she liked that idea.**

**The Martins then thought it was best to leave before Haylie said anything more of Richard Starkey and John and Mimi got the wrong impression.**

**Mimi and John walked them to the door, smiling too obliviously fake.**

"**Say goodbye to Haylie John." Mimi said sternly. He knew what all this news of betrothal meant and he gritted his teeth.**

"**But Mimi-," John started to say how much younger she was than him.**

"**John," Mimi warned. John groaned and stepped forward. He gave Haylie's cheek a quick peck.**

"**Goodbye Hallie." He grumbled. Haylie crossed her arms over her chest.**

"**My name's Haylie." She muttered and her Mother took her hand and pulled her over to their carriage.**

**All the way back home, Haylie moped and complained about John, still unsure of why she had to spend so much extra time with him.**

**The only boy she ever wanted to be around was her Richie. He was sweet and he gave her flowers when he saw her sometimes.**

**When they got back to their rather large home, the first thing Haylie did was bolt for the fields. She didn't care that her Mother was calling after her of that she was in her good clothes. She ran and ran until she ran right into Richie.**

"**Oh, sorry Haylie." He said helping her up. He was the same age as John was, but he was some much nicer, and he never came into the sitting room when he was muddy and dirty.**

"**Where have you been all afternoon?" he asked frowning. Haylie sighed and followed him to sit down until the big weeping Willow in the middle of the field.**

"**I don't want to speak of it, Richie." She groaned, "I have just encountered one of the most horrible human beings of my 6 year old life."**

**Richie giggled and nodded, understanding what she'd gone through in a way.**

**The ended up playing tag all afternoon until Haylie's father found her. He was very cross with her for running away. He told her she wasn't aloud to go to the fields anymore to see Richie, but she told him that would never happen. And it won't.**


	3. Chapter 3: Rachel

**Chapter 3: Rachel (Celeste)**

"**Come here Rachel and meet Mr. Harrison." Mrs. Love said as she pulled her 12 year old daughter away from the other 12 year old girl who Mr. Harrison had taken in.**

**Rachel looked at the tall intimidating man as he pulled his son over to meet the little girl.**

"**This is Mr. Harrison and his son George." Mr. Love cut in firmly. Rachel looked to the boy that stood in front of his father looking shy and unsure of what to do with himself.**

"**George," Mr. Harrison said, "This is Rachel. She's the same age as you."**

**George nodded and kept his gaze on the floor. Mr. Harrison gave the parents of Rachel an apologetic look before Rachel's parents walked away from the tow children.**

"**So you're the boy my parents want me to marry?" Rachel asked casually. George looked up and nodded. He didn't look like he wanted to get married to anyone.**

"**I don't see why I have to get married." He muttered, "I'm only 12."**

"**I'm twelve." Rachel said shrugging.**

"**You're also a girl," George said making a face and glancing at the girl Rachel had spoken to a few minutes ago.**

"**So is your sister you know." Rachel said making a face at him.**

**George scoffed, "She's not my sister." He said rolling his eyes, "My father just took her off the streets when he mum and Dad died when she was 7."**

"**Oh," Rachel said. She didn't mind getting married to George. He seemed nice, but very shy. He seemed more interested in the laces on his shoes or his fingers when he got nervous.**

**Rachel knew she'd be betrothed to some boy someday, and she was thrilled she was finally getting to meet him, even if he didn't want to get married; ever.**

**Sh sighed and noticed George was looking at the other girl again.**

"**What's her name anyway?" she asked scrunching up her nose, "I mean, you keep staring at her, she must a tiny bit interesting."**

"**Her name's Bailey," George spat, "I thought you were talking to her a minute ago."**

"**I was, but my Mother pulled me away before she could tell me what it was." Rachel shrugged, "I'm sorry if that upsets you." He shrugged and tried not to look at Bailey anymore why they were there.**

**Rachel told George about herself and with a little prying he told her about him, even if her look like he was being tortured behind enemy lines.**

**When it was time to go, Rachel gave George a kiss on the cheek and he blushed. She waved to him as her Mother pulled her away and into their carriage.**

"**So, Rachel," her father said, "What did you think of the lad?" Rachel thought for a second.**

"**He's so shy." She said, "I tried talking to him, but he seemed more interested in his sister."**

"**She's not his sister dear." Her Mother said with a laugh, "She was taken in by Mr. Harrison when she was a young girl. She doesn't have any parents."**

**Rachel sighed and looked out the widow of the carriage. She thought about George. She liked him, but she wished he wasn't so shy. How could she possibly marry a boy who won't even look at her, let alone talk to her?**

**She bit her lip when she got to her house. She told her Mother and father she would be back later and they shrugged and watched her walk toward the back garden at their estate.**

**When she knew she was out of sight she took a deep breath and pulled her boy's pant from their hiding place. She pulled them on and climbed a tree. Her parents didn't know she could climb trees. If they did they'd say it was un-lady like. She didn't care though. She smiled to herself as she climbed higher and higher until she could see the fields just past her estate. She saw a girl around her age maybe running and playing with a boy who looked mush older than her. She wondered if she they were betrothed to each other. She wished George was comfortable around her.**

**She sighed and was startled when a boy appeared next to her. He looked older around 16 maybe.**

"**Hello." He said with a grin that made Rachel want to run from him.**

"**Er, hi." She said making a face at him.**

"**I didn't know girls knew how to climb trees." He said cocking an eyebrow at her. She smiled.**

"**Oh they don't." she said climbing down. He followed behind her and frowned.**

"**Then how did you climb that tree?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest, "Wouldn't that make you…not a girl?" Rachel laughed at him.**

"**I'm not a girl." she smirked and shook her head. He looked her over. She **_**was **_**wearing boy's pants, but she had long girl's hair and she had girl's features.**

"**Then what are you?" he scoffed. She giggled and walked up to him.**

"**I am a Rachel." She said haughtily. The boy laughed.**

"**OK, then Rachel," he said, earning a glare from her.**

"**That's **_**Miss Rachel**_**!" she corrected him.**

"**Ok, the **_**Miss Rachel,**_**" he said rolling his eyes, "If that's really what you are then I suppose that I'm not a boy either."**

**She giggled, "That what are you?" she asked. She liked this game.**

"**I am a John." He sighed like it was the most tragic thing to be.**

"**You don't sound too happy about it." she said walking closer to him.**

"**Well you see, Being a John is hard." He said seriously. Rachel raised her eyebrows at him, "Johns are really good at winning things like races and hide and go seek; most any game you can think of."**

"**Why wouldn't you like that?" Rachel asked with a frown.**

"**Well it's no fun winning all the time." he shrugged looking at the ground, "No one is ever able to beat me at a foot race."**

**Rachel cross her arms, "I bet I can beat you." She bragged, "I'm fast."**

"**Naw," John said swiping his hand at her, "You're a girl- I mean a Rachel!"**

**She scoffed, "So?" she asked. He shrugged.**

"**OK, then we'll race. I'll race you to that tree all the way over there." he pointed to the tree at the edge of the garden. Rachel grinned and nodded before they bolted for the tree.**

**When Rachel got there, she found she beaten John. She grinned and climbed up the tree. He followed her and sat on the branch next to her.**

"**I beat you!" She bragged. He rolled his eyes.**

"**Well that was just lucky." He said, "I'll beat you tomorrow if you come back." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she laughed.**

"**Alright, then John." She said starting to climb down.**

"**Uh that's **_**Mr. John**_**." He said with a wink before he walked away. Rachel giggled and ran back to hide her boy's pants for tomorrow.**

**She hurried back to her house for dinner, no longer worrying about how shy George was, but instead wondering if John would beat her in a race tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4: Penelope

**Chapter 4: Penelope (Tee-Bone)**

**Paul was tickling her. Penelope could barely breathe and all she could think about was his hands. She begged him to stop and he only laughed.**

"**Please!" she squealed. He giggled and pulled his hands away from her stomach.**

"**Better?" he asked lying next to her in the grass. She laughed and put her head on his shoulder.**

**She nodded and he put his arms around her. On the outside she was happy and comfy with him, but on the inside she was having issues. Unsure if she should tell him the news her parents had told her last night.**

"**What's wrong love?" he asked her kissing the top of her head. She sighed and buried her face in his clean white shirt, "Penelope," he said worriedly. He sat up and pulled her face away from him.**

"**My mum and Dad told me that-," she stopped and Paul brushed her hair out of her face, "They said I had to get married."**

**He lowered his gaze and took her hand in his, "Then we'll get married." He shrugged. Penelope shook her head as a few tears fell onto her cheeks.**

"**They said I was already promised to someone else!" she exclaimed heartbroken. Paul wiped her face and kissed her cheek.**

"**It'll be alright, Penelope." He whispered to her. She nodded and put her head against his chest. He stroked her hair until they heard Paul's father calling for him. She pulled back and looked at him.**

"**I'll see you later." He said softly as he stood up. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed.**

"**I love you Paul." She said sadly. He pulled her back and kissed her lips.**

"**I love you Penelope," he said. He kissed her forehead, "I have to go." She nodded and pecked his lips again before he turned to go. He waved to her and off he went. She walked back through the tall grass and into her house, feeling sad. She and Paul had been close forever. She'd loved him ever since she was little. Now she had to marry some boy she didn't even know.**

**He and his parents where coming in an hour and Penelope had to get ready for them. She went up to her room and changed into her best clothes.**

**When she came back down and went into the sitting room she was met with a man and a woman with their son sitting there speaking with her parents.**

**When she was noticed her Mother pulled her over.**

"**Penelope these are the Starkey's." she said giving Penelope a look that said 'SMILE!' Penelope sighed and gave them a smile.**

"**Hello," she said kindly. She shook the boy's hand. He looked nervous, and it didn't help that she didn't want to be there.**

"**This is their son Richard." Her father said gesturing to the boy. He smiled and cleared his throat nervously.**

"**I like to be called Richie." He said nervously. Penelope bit her lip. She didn't like Richard. He clearly didn't like her either.**

**When their parents left them alone, they didn't speak; at all. They avoided each other's gaze awkwardly, and Penelope wasn't sure what to do about it.**

**When their parents came back Richie and Penelope smiled at them like they were having a good time and then Richie and his parents left. Penelope watched from a widow as the rode down the long drive.**

"**So what did you think of him?" Her father asked.**

**Penelope sighed, "What does it matter what I think of him. I still have to marry him." she said harshly.**

**Her Mother gave her a warning glare, "Penelope stop it." she said sternly.**

"**But mum!" Penelope protested, "What about Paul!?"**

**Her Mother rolled her eyes. They'd had this conversation the night before, "I'm sorry, but you were promised to Richard before you met Paul."**

"**So what?" she grumbled, "I love Paul." Her father gave her a sympathetic look. He seemed to understand, but her Mother wouldn't hear of anything to with Paul.**

**Penelope didn't want to argue about it. She went upstairs to her bedroom and shut the door. She changed into her night clothes and got into bed. She closed her eyes as tears started to fall down her cheeks silently.**

**She had almost cried herself to sleep when there was a tapping on her window. She sniffled and opened it for Paul. He climbed in and pulled her into him. He kissed her and wiped her face.**

"**Did you meet him?" he asked in a whisper. She nodded and started crying again, "What's he like?"**

"**He's terrible!" she cried, "He didn't say one word to me the whole time he was here."**

**Paul giggled at her, "What if we ran away?" he asked on a whim. She looked up at him and shook her head.**

"**No," she quickly, "I couldn't do that." Paul sighed and buried his face in her long blonde hair.**

"**My Dad told me I had marry a girl too." He muttered, "I can't marry you though."**

**Penelope sniffled and swiped his hair out of his eyes.**

"**This is killing me Penelope," he whispered before he kissed her again.**

"**My mum said I didn't have to marry him until I was 18." Penelope said with a sigh. He nodded.**

"**I know." He said sitting next to her, "The girl I have to marry is two years younger than me. I don't know who she is though."**

**Penelope nodded and nuzzled into his chest, "Don't forget about me, OK?" she asked close to tears again. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.**

"**I'm gonna find a way out for us, I promise." She looked up at him and kissed him before they heard footsteps on the stairs. Paul looked at the closed door before telling Penelope goodbye and climbing back out the window.**

**Penelope sighed and closed her window to keep the cold out for the rest of the night before getting into bed and going to sleep thinking of ways Pal was going to save her from Marrying Richard.**


	5. Chapter 5: Bailey

**Chapter 5: Bailey**

**Bailey was watching George talk to that girl. She didn't know why she was there, but George didn't seem to like her too much. He kept looking over at her and she kept smiling at him until he stopped.**

**When the girl left with her parents, George walked outside to the yard where they two of them used to play.**

**He sat down in the grass and she sat next to him for a while until he told her why he looked so angry with the world.**

**"My father's making me get married." he said, his frown grew bigger if it was even possible. Bailey bit her lip in thought when George reached out for her and pulled her closer to his side. She put her head against his shoulder and sighed.**

** "You're only twelve though." she said making a face. He laughed and squeezed her tighter to him.**

** "I don't have to marry her until I'm 18." he said simply. Bailey nodded.**

** "Was she the one you have to marry?" Bailey asked softly. George nodded and Bailey nuzzled into his shirt, "She didn't seem to upset with have to marry you."**

** "Girls don't mind getting married." George grumbled. Bailey pushed against his chest and he sat back in the grass, one arm behind his head and the other wrapped around Bailey. She had her had against his chest and her arm stretched over him.**

** "I'm a girl and I don't ever wanna get married." she responded making a face at him. He laughed and looked up at the clouds as they floated past carelessly.**

** "Well I don't either," George said sadly, "But I have to. You should be glad you don't have any parents to force you into it."**

** "What a terrible thing to say," Bailey muttered. George looked down at her and saw her face had lost it's happy expression.**

** "I'm sorry," he sad so quietly, "I didn't mean it." She nodded and sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. George sat up on his elbows and looked at her.**

** "She thought you were my sister you know." George said trying to get the awkward away.**

** Bailey giggled at the very idea, "That's strange." she said. George knew that even though she was smiling at him that she was still hurt by what he'd said. He suddenly grabbed her hands and pulled her up off the ground. She laughed as he twirled her around.**

** From inside Harold was looking out the window watching them. He felt for some reason his choice to marry George to Rachel was a bad one on his part. He saw something in George's eye that he'd never noticed before. He saw George smile and laugh when Bailey tripped over his foot and they both tumbled to the ground. She giggled and kissed the tip of his nose. He was stunned for a second, almost like he liked it, before he made a face and wiped off where her lips had touched him like he would catch a disease from her.**

** Harold smiled at it as Trudy, the house keeper and cook walked in to straighten up the sitting room.**

** "What has your eye, sir?" she asked as she dusted the bookshelf near the window. She looked out and smiled at the two kids running around. George was chasing Bailey for kissing him and they were running in circles around the tree. George grinned slyly before stopping and turning around. He caught Bailey in his arms and planted a giant wet kiss on her cheek. She made a face and wiped it off. They could hear her yell from where they were standing.**

** "EWW! GEORGE SPIT!" She screamed tackling him to the ground, "NOW I'LL GET COOTIES!" George only laughed and pushed her off of him. **

** Harold chuckled and watched a few minutes longer.**

** "Yes, they do seem to have a strong liking for each other." Trudy said as she moved away from the window for her next task, "They always have, sir."**

** "Really?" he asked as he stepped away from the window, "I haven't noticed."**

** Trudy chuckled and finished up her straightening, "I beg your pardon sir, but George is never without Bailey on his side, and she is never without him at her side." she said seriously.**

** "Have I made a mistake with choosing Rachel for George?" Harold pondered, more to himself.**

** Trudy shook her head, "No sir, George and Bailey may seem inseparable, but it isn't impossible." she said, "You just need a distraction for Bailey while he's not around."**

** "I could send her to school." Harold suggested, "A nice posh boarding school where she can get a good education and-"**

** "No sir, if you send her away Young George will never forgive you." Trudy said glancing back out the window where George and Bailey were climbing the tree, even though Bailey was wearing a dress.**

** "Alright, then I'll send George to get a better education."**

** "Ah, but then how will he get to know Rachel?" Trudy had a good point. Harold was stumped as to what to do about the problem, "Might I suggest, sir, that you find a young boy for miss Bailey?" **

** Harold hadn't thought of that. She didn't have any parents, but most betrothal are made when the children are very young. Her Parents must have pared her with someone.**

** "That's brilliant!" Harold said smiling, "I'll just use her family crest asking for the one who she was betrothed to if anyone and then she'll be kept away form George!"**

** Trudy nodded, not really thinking it was the best idea to separate the kids in the first place; not too much anyway.**

** Harold was off after that to find Bailey's suite. She and George didn't have any idea if his plans. After their a few days, Harold called Bailey to his study and smiled at her.**

** "Now Bailey I have some serious news." he said seriously. She nodded and waited to be yelled at for something she was going to be blamed for, "I have found you a young boy to marry."**

** "But you-"**

** "Bailey, this wasn't my decision," Harold cut her off, "Your parents betrothed you to the young James Paul McCartney."**

** Bailey's mouth dropped open, knowing who he loved and that he'd never in his life give her up, "But what about-"**

** "Bailey, there's no arguing about it," he said cutting her off again. She huffed, "At least you know the boy is someone you already know."**

** "But he loves Penelope!" Bailey managed to get out before Harold could speak, "How could I marry someone I know will never ever love me?"**

** Harold didn't say anything. He just gave Bailey a stern look that told her they weren't discussing it anymore. She sighed and nodded before solemnly leaving his study.**

** George had been waiting out int he hall for her and when she came out of the study he saw she was holding back tears. He instantly wrapped his arms around her. She started to cry into his shoulder and he rubbed her back.**

** "What'd he say?" he asked quietly. Bailey couldn't bare to talk about it. She unexpectedly shoved him away and ran up to her bedroom, sobbing loudly.**


	6. Chapter 6: Haylie

**Chapter 6: Haylie**

** "Goodnight, love." her mother said to her daughter as she went upstairs to her room. Haylie rolled her eyes and returned her mother's goodnight. She went up to her room and instantly started preparing. She gathered blankets and she put on her night clothes. She slipped on a pair of shoes and climbed out her window. She made sure that her parents didn't see her as she ran toward the fields where she was to meet Richie.**

** When she got to their meeting place under the weeping willow she caught her breath. Richie was usually here by now, so she was surprised when he wasn't that night. **

** She set up her blankets and waited for him. When he did show up he slid down next to her and smiled a goofy smile at her.**

** "Hello Haylie." he said as he handed her one of the pillows he's brought. She took it and put it on the ground. She put her head down on it and looked up at the stars. He joined her with a sigh.**

** "So, what did you do all day?" he asked grabbing her hand. She played with his fingers.**

** "Hm, well first I went to the grocers with my mum and then I-" she stopped. She hadn't told Richie about John. Not ever. Not since she met him five years ago.**

** "What?" Richie asked propping himself up on his elbows.**

** "Well, I went to see someone." she said vaguely. He frowned.**

** "Who?" he asked. She sighed and looked over at him, "Is that where you go most afternoons?"**

** She nodded, "Yep, I go and see a boy called John." she made a face at his name. Richie giggled at her expression.**

** "Who's he?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.**

** "He's the boy my mum and dad want me to..." she trailed and Richie laughed.**

** "You are full of unfinished sentences at the moment." he said. She rolled her eyes and turned away from him. **

**"You wouldn't understand it anyways." she complained. He grabbed her arm and turned her back to face him.**

** "Sure I would," he said shrugging.**

** She huffed, "Fine." she said, "He's the boy my mum and dad want me to marry." Richie's gaze fell in disappointment.**

** "Oh," he said biting his lip, "Well then-"**

** "I don't want to!" she said quickly. he looked at her again, slightly startled.**

** "I have to marry a girl called Penelope." he said suddenly. Haylie's mouth dropped open and she laughed at the name.**

** "What a terrible name." she muttered, "I feel bad for her."**

** "Oh, it's not _that _bad." Richie said. They were quiet for a minute, "Does that mean we can't sneak out anymore?"**

** Haylie's eyes widened and she shook her head, "Of course not! I'd die if I couldn't see you anymore!" she said suddenly gripping onto him. He chuckled and hugged her.**

** "Good," he said with a little laugh. She pulled back from him and looked back up at the sky.**

** "What do we do now?" she asked him.**

** "Oh you know there's always the 'steamy affair'." he said giggling a little. She looked at him and frowned.**

** "What?" she asked laughing. He laughed too and shook his head.**

** "Nevermind." he said. Haylie giggled and continued to looked at the sky. She shivered a bit and Richie pulled the blankets she'd brought over them. She sighed and put her head on his shoulder.**

** "So how long are we gonna be out here?" Richie asked putting his arm around her shoulders. She shrugged and bit her lip.**

** "I have to get home before the sun comes up at least." she said, "I have to meet John and his aunt tomorrow for breakfast."**

** "You don't sound too happy about it." Richie said. She rolled her eyes.**

** "I don't want to get married, and if I do I wanna be the one to choose who it is." Haylie said seriously, "And it would never in a billion years be John Lennon." Richie giggled in agreement.**

** "I think Penelope loves some other boy." he said in response. "I've heard her and her mum arguing about him."**

** Haylie nodded sleepily and snuggled into Richie with a yawn. She started to doze off with the smell of Richie's shirt tingling her nose.**

** When she woke up it was barely light outside. She gasped and shook Richie awake.**

** "What? What's wrong?" he asked sitting up quickly. He looked around and saw Haylie gathering her things.**

** "I have to go." she said quickly. He nodded and grabbed his things too.**

** "So when are we gonna do this again?" he asked as they stood in front of each other. Haylie shrugged.**

** "Why not Friday night?" she asked, "That's in two days." Richie nodded and pecked Haylie's cheek before she hurriedly turned away and ran toward her house.**

** When she got to her house she tried to catch her breath. She walked in the back door and hoped she wasn't caught by the cook, Jess. **

** She was.**

** "Hold it right there little miss!" Jess said pointing a rolling pin at her. Haylie's eyes got wide and she gulped, "Where have you been?"**

** Haylie gasped, "Well, I-I was, um," she stammered. She looked at her feet and took a deep breath, "I was out in the fields with Richie all night. _Please don't tell Mum and Dad!?_" she said quickly. Jess snickered and shook her head at the younger girl.**

** "I won't tell your parents," she sighed, "this time. You better get upstairs and ready for the Lennon's get here though."**

** Haylie nodded and ran up to her room before her parents could catch her. She got dressed quickly and brushed her hair and teeth. She was finished just before he mother came in to get her.**

** "Haylie, John and his aunt are here." she said as she stepped into Haylie's bedroom. She glanced at Haylie's bed and saw the bed clothes were in the floor, since Haylie didn't put them back on the bed. He mother frowned and started to speak, but Haylie cut her off.**

** "Rough night." she covered quickly. Her mother nodded, still a bit unsure.**

** "Alright, um so let's go downstairs." she said. Haylie nodded and followed her mother. They went downstairs to where John and Mimi were sitting at the dining room table. **

** Haylie was forced to sit next to John and he was forced to greet her. She politely greeted him back as the food was being served. **

** "So, have fun in the fields, Hallie?" John asked, messing up her name, like he always has. She was a little startled at his comment.**

** "How'd you know that's where I've been?" she hissed so her mother wouldn't hear. **

** John smirked, "I saw you." he said simply, "There's this garden that I go to. I see a- Nevermind. The point is I saw you there and it appears to be a secret."**

** "You tell and I swear I will make the rest of your life miserable!" she hissed back at him. He rolled his eyes and went back to his breakfast. Haylie wasn't sure if he'd tell or not.**

** "If I'm not telling then you have to tell me who the boy is." John said when his aunt and Haylie's mother left the table. **

** "The boy's name is Richie. He's my best friend and I'm not supposed to be in the fields with him anymore." She said with a sigh. John could tell this was a strained subject. **

** "Oh, well then," he said, "Do you love him?" Haylie snapped her gaze to him and blushed a bit.**

** "No," she said a little too quickly. He smirked.**

** "You do!" John said. He calmed down a bit and got really quiet, "I know how you feel with that."**

** "You do?" Haylie asked. She'd never had this long of a conversation with John before. He nodded and took a deep breath.**

** "Yeah that's how I saw you. I snuck out and met this girl." he said, "It's her garden. She doesn't love me back, but she's all I think about most of the time."  
**

** She never expected him to admit something like that, "Does she know about me?" Haylie asked. She found her voice crack a bit. He shook his head.**

** "I only just met her a few weeks ago." John said sounding a bit sad, "She's only a year older than you are." Haylie nodded and bit her lip.**

** "Well then I say we make a packed." she said trying not to smile. He looked at her curiously, "I won't tell about your girl if you don't tell about Richie. You know I don't want to marry you anyway, and I'm positive you don't wanna marry me. You can see her and I'll see Richie. We'll on;y have to see each other when you aunt and my Mum make us."**

** John smiled at her; he actually smiled at her. She smiled back and shook his hand, "You got yourself a deal." he said just before Mimi and Mrs. Martin came back in.**

** "Come John." Mimi said snobbishly, "We must go now." Haylie tried not to pull a face at the woman as John winked at her and followed his aunt out.**

** Haylie's mother told her she was free to go do what she liked. She snickered and changed her clothes into something she could run in before she ran out the door and ran to Richie's house. She didn't care if she got caught along the way either.**


	7. Chapter 7: Rachel

**Chapter 7: Rachel**

** It had been an hour. John still wasn't there. Rachel sighed and started to gather her stuff to leave. She should have known John didn't want to be around her. He was so much older than her after all. He was 16 and she was only 12.**

** She swallowed back childish tears as she started to walk away from the tree she'd met John at just a few weeks before. She didn't make it very far before she collapsed and started sobbing. **

** First she had to marry a boy who didn't want anything to do with her and now she's lost the only thing she had close to a friend. She wiped her face stubbornly and swiped her hair away from her wet cheeks. She hated crying.**

** She sat in that spot under the tree for a while, just crying until she felt two strong arms around her. She let who ever it was pulled her in and comfort her.**

** Stupid John, playing with her heart the he did. **

** "Shh," the someone whispered to her, "It's alright." she recognized the voice, but it only made her cry more. She looked up at him and sighed. He wiped her face gently and gave her a smile.**

** "Why're you crying?" he asked with a smirk. She tried not to smile at him, but he had that affect on her. He grinned at her and she pulled back from him.**

** "I was crying because I thought you weren't coming." she said shyly. He giggled and shook his head.**

** "You are probably the only person I would keep my word with." he said, keeping his arms around her, even though she'd sat up.**

** "Really?" she asked with a sigh. She put her head back against his arm as he nodded.**

** "I have to keep my word." she said quietly, "Especially when they're to a boy."**

** John frowned at her and she smirked.**

** "C'mon, Johnny," she said rolling her eyes, "The boy's not you if that's what you think. I have to marry a boy called George Harrison."**

** "I've heard of him." John muttered, too suddenly heart broken to say much more. George was the 12 year old boy who's mum had died when he was a baby. His father took in a young girl who'd also lost her parents and was around George's age. Everyone thought he'd have the two get married to each other, but now John knew that wasn't happening.**

** "Well he's more than shy and I can't seem to get him to like me one bit." she went on, "He seems more interested in that girl his father found."**

** "So he likes her?" John asked more to himself as he leaned back against the tree. She shrugged and put her arm over John.**

** "I dunno, but he seems to get flustered when I talk about her." Rachel said. John nodded and they just sat there without saying anything. John shut his eyes and sighed, perfectly content to have Rachel there with him.**

** He'd made a deal with Haylie and he was planning on keeping that deal. Everything was going fine until Rachel was ripped away from him.**

** "Rachel?" he asked frowning.**

** "No, dad, I didn't-" Rachel was cut off as John stood up. She watched him walk over, confused. Rachel's father walked up to him angrily.**

** "You stay away from her." he said, "Stay off my property and don't let me catch you with my daughter again!"**

** "Dad I wasn't doing anything with him!" Rachel said pleading with her father. He just shook his head at her.**

** "It looked like it to me!" Mr. Love said. He told John to leave and John looked at Rachel sadly before she watched him turn and walk away.**

** Rachel walked back to the house with her father sobbing. He ignored it and told her to go up to her room. She did as she was told before collapsing on her bed, devastated. John had managed to get to her heart in the few weeks they'd known each other and she couldn't bare the thought of being without him.**

** A few hours of crying in her room, her mother seemed to have enough of the her daughter's tears.**

** "Rachel, please stop crying." she said holding her daughter.**

** "But mum, I'll never see him again!" she sobbed, not caring if her mother reminded her that she was promised to George. All she wanted was John.**

** "Oh you'll be alright." she said, "It wouldn't have lasted much longer anyway."**

** "Why not?" she asked sniffling.**

** "He's promised to another girl too." she said simply. Rachel's heart broke even more than it already was.**

** She refused to cry anymore. Not for him. He didn't tell her he was in the same position she was. HE didn't warn her and he let her fall for him, knowing she'd get hurt in the end.**

** "There, see?" her mum said stroking her hair, "You're alright. You'll marry George when you're old enough and then you'll have a family of your own to take care of."**

** This didn't help how Rachel was feeling. All she wanted to do was crawl in a whole and stay there.**

** The next day she was to go on an outing with George, just the two of them. She didn't mind being with George, he was really nice to her. He seemed to know she was hurting, and he tried to make her happy again, which she found sweet.**

** "Is there something the matter, Rachel?" he finally asked as they walked hand in hand through town. She wasn't the one to take his hand.**

** "Oh, yeah I'm fine George, just um," Rachel trailed. She didn't know why she couldn't get a full sentence out. She looked away from George and across the road when she heard a familiar laugh.**

** It was John's and he was with a girl. She looked to be Rachel's age, maybe a bit younger and they were laughing and having fun as they went through town together.**

** Rachel thought she must be the girl he's promised to. She was pretty, but she looked familiar to Rachel. Then it accured to Rachel that she was the girl that played int he fields behind her house with that boy.**

** George noticed her gaze and walked them over to the two. John looked surprised to see her and she dreaded what he'd say.**

** "Hello Rachel," John said politely. She nodded.**

** "John," she responded. The girl next to her smiled.**

** "Is she that girl you told me about Johnny?" she asked. John nodded a looked a bit sad, "Are you alright John? I thought you liked her?" This was news to Rachel and George was a bit taken aback by the news.**

** "I did," John said keeping his gaze on the ground, "But her father band me from ever seeing her again. Can we please go now Haylie?"**

** "Well you've barely introduced me to her, John." she said. John sighed and rolled his eyes.**

** "Haylie this is Rachel and who I assume is her boyfriend George." he said gesturing to the two of us. George nodded to them with a confused smile.**

** "Rachel this is-"**

** "I'm Haylie," she said before he could say fiance, or something of that nature. I nodded and then was suddenly pulled away by George. I waved to John, but he didn't wave back.**

** "What was that about?" George asked, sounding a bit angry.**

** "I didn't ask you to go over tot hem!" I retorted quickly.**

** "Well you were looking at them like you knew them." George shrugged.**

** "I only know John," I muttered as we started to walk back to my house, "My father caught me with him in the garden yesterday and he over reacted."**

** "What do you mean by 'with'?" George asked watched the ground.**

** "I mean John was my friend and we were sitting under a tree together." She said with a sigh, "He climbed trees with me, and we had races and things. It wasn't anything romantic."**

** "But you wish it was?" George asked me seriously. I gritted my teeth.**

** "Oh like you can talk!?" I blurted, "Your the one with the crush on your sister!" George let out a sharp breath.**

** "She's not my sister, and so what if I do!?" He said loudly, "I didn't choose you, my father did!" That hurt more than anything. I knew George didn't want to be with me, but he didn't have to say that.**

** I swallowed hard and walked a head of him. He gasped at what he'd said and tried to keep up with me.**

** "Rachel I didn't mean it!" He said grabbing my arm, "I just- I don't-"**

**"You don't love me?" She asked, her lip quivering a bit, "I already knew that George, and now I know neither does John."**

** George sighed and they walked the rest of the way back in silence. Rachel didn't cry, but it wasn't because George was comforting here.**

** When they got back to her house George walked her to her door.**

** "I'm really sorry for making you feel bad." he said, becoming shy and closed up. Rachel nodded.**

** "I'm sorry for over reacting. You just asked a simply question and you have the right to know." she said, "I do love John, but he obviously doesn't feel the same way."**

** "That's not what I saw," George muttered. I laughed lightly. He really was sweet when the topic of conversation as on him, "Look, Rach, I don't want you to be unhappy, and I just want you to know that if you like John then you should try and..you know...get him to like you back."**

** Rachel smiled at him and nodded, "Thanks George," she said softly. He stepped closer and kissed her cheek sweetly before walking off.**

** After that Rachel went up to her room and thought about how to see John again.**


	8. Chapter 8: Penelope

**Chapter 8: Penelope**

** Penelope didn't see Paul for a while after he climbed through her window. She was starting to worry whether he still loved her and if she would ever see him again.**

** When she was supposed to meet Richard one afternoon she was pouting and her mother rolled her eyes at her daughter.**

** "Oh stop it, Penelope," she hissed as the doorbell chimed, "You precious Paul isn't going to come back. he has a responsibly to a girl of his own now." Penelope's heart wrenched at the very idea. When the door was opened it wasn't Richard and his mum and dad. It was Mr. Harrison with George and Bailey. Her mother let them in and Bailey made her way to Penelope quickly. She looked upset and Penelope rarely ever saw her like this. George didn't even trail behind her like he usually did.**

** "Penny!" Bailey said, "I need to tell you-"**

** Penelope shushed her quickly and took her arm, "Mother I'm just going to go upstairs to talk with Bailey." Her mother waved her off and they raced upstairs. As soon as they got to Penelope's room Bailey started sobbing. Penelope wrapped her friend in a hug.**

** "Bailey what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.**

** "I have to worst news in the whole universe!" she sobbed, "I'm so sorry!"**

** Penelope frowned, "About what?"**

** "Harold found the boy my parents set me up with when I was a baby and he's-" she stopped and bit her lip, "He's Paul..." Penelope's shoulders slumped and she bit her lip to keep from crying.**

** "I don't want to marry him, Penny!" she insisted. Penelope nodded and took a deep breath just when George came running in the room. He saw Penelope's expression and he saw Bailey sobbing lightly and he put his arms around her. She unusually shoved him back and wiped her face.**

** "I'm fine George." she hissed. George looked hurt by her words and actions. He turned on his heal and walked back out of the room.**

** Penelope stared at Bailey, "What happened between you two?" she asked quietly.**

** "Nothing," she sighed, "He's just not supposed to do that anymore. He has a responsibility to Rachel." she made a face at the name.**

** "You love him." she stated. It wasn't a question. She could just tell.**

** "Course I do," Bailey laughed nervously, "He's like my brother."**

** Penelope shook her head, "You don't want him to do that because it hurts too much to feel it when you know that he does it to that Rachel you mentioned." She said softly. Bailey seemed to be hit to the core when Penelope figured out her feelings for George.**

** "He doesn't love me anyway," she said sadly, "Not like that anyway." Penelope didn't say anything after that. She wouldn't have if she had the chance to either.**

** Her mother walked in just then and said Richard was there. She sat Bailey's expression and they all walked downstairs.**

** Harold saw Bailey's flushed and tears stained face and then looked at George's disappointed expression. He almost felt bad for them. He felt a bit guilty because he knew he caused this.**

** They left and George said goodbye to Richard, whom he was having a conversation with. Penelope walked up to Richard and greeted him.**

** When the Harrison's were gone, Penelope's mother said they were going horse back riding together. At least Penelope would have a little fun while she was with out.**

** When they were far enough away Richard groaned.**

** "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you the last time." he said, "I just don't like this. I don't want to be forced to marry some girl, no offence."**

** Penelope shook her head, "I understand."**

** "I know you have another boy who really does love you." Richard went on. Penelope nodded.**

** "I know where he lives you know." she said, "But you probably don't-"**

** "I know where he lives too." Richard said starting in that direction.**

** When they got to Paul's house Penelope smiled and hopped off her horse. She ran to the door and knocked. Richard followed her and waited for the door to open.**

** When it did Paul saw Richard and Penelope.**

** "Paul!" she launched herself into his arms. He held onto her and kissed her.**

** He looked at Richard and gave him a grateful smile.**

** "You Richard?" he asked as Penelope pulled her arms around him. Richard nodded and looked at the ground.**

** "Um, Penelope I'm gonna go over there if you need me." he said pointing to a nearby field. She nodded and nuzzled into Paul.**

** He led her tight and whispered little things to her while he walked her over to the tree they usually sat under.**

**"Penny, there's something I have to tell you." He said biting his lip. She nodded and put her had on his shoulder, "I do love you really, but you remember that girl I told you about?"**

** "She's Bailey." Penelope said simply. Paul nodded.**

** "How'd you know?"**

** "She told me this morning. She and George stopped by with Harold." Penelope sighed, "Gosh this is torture!"**

** "I know," he said, "I've been trying to find a way out of this, but I can't seem to find one. I can call off this wedding of mine, but only if Bailey agrees to it."**

** "I know she doesn't want to. She told me." Penelope said, "She's in love with George."**

** "Is she?" he asked with a light laugh. Penelope nodded. He kissed the top of her head and felt some hope in his plan.**

** "Well now all we have to do is figure out what to do with you and Richie." he said.**

** "Couldn't we get his to call it off too?" she asked. Paul shook his head.**

** "The parent has a say in the matter, and since Bailey doesn't have any I can call off our engagement, but I doubt your parents'll call off yours."**

** Penelope sighed as Richard came back and cleared his throat nervously. Penelope kissed Paul quickly and got up.**

** "I have to go now." she whispered. He nodded and he kissed her cheek.**

** "I love you Penny." he said quietly. Penelope hugged him tight.**

** "I love you too."**

** After that Richard took her home. She spent the rest of her day in her room thinking of Paul and how she was sure they'd end up together.**


	9. Chapter 9: Bailey

**Chapter 8: Bailey**

** Bailey sat down on her bed. She didn't know what to do. She had to marry Paul when he loved Penelope, and now she's let it slip that she loved George when he had to marry Rachel. He didn't love her anyway, so it didn't really make a difference who he married.**

** There was a knock on her widow and she made a face. She opened her window and saw Paul standing under it.**

** "Hi there, Bailey." he said cheerily. What was up with him?**

** "Um, hi," she responded bitterly, "What do you want?"**

** "Your maid won't let me in out front, so I figured I'd find another way in." he shrugged and started to climb up the vines growing on the side of the large house.**

** "No, Paul you're gonna fall and break your neck." Bailey watched him climb.**

** "No worries, I do this all the time." he said. Within seconds he was standing in her room, "So where's Harold and George?"**

** "They went to see Rachel and I wasn't aloud to go." Bailey scowled.**

** "Penelope told you me yous feelings of George." Paul blurted. Bailey looked terrified. If Penelope told Paul, who else would she tell? If word got around to Harold and George she'd definitely be in for it, "Don't worry, I'm the only one she's told."  
**

** Paul couldn't help but notice how obvious her feelings were for George suddenly. Bailey sat on her bed again and crossed her arms over her chest.**

** "It doesn't make any difference," she sighed, "He doesn't love me and is supposed to marry Rachel."**

** "Well I have some good news." Paul said biting his lip. Bailey looked at him with hopeful eyes.**

** "What?" she asked biting her lip.**

** "Well I talked to my parents and they told me that I could call off our engagement, but only if you wanted it and your parents agree." Paul said smiling, "I thought since you didn't have parents that you'd make that decision on your own."  
**

** Bailey smiled brilliantly and hugged Paul, "Paul that's...that's just...Oh I don't even have a word!"**

** Paul laughed, "So I take it you agree with me?" he asked with a giggle. Bailey nodded and Paul nodded before standing up, "The only thing is we have to tell my parents and let Harold know too."**

** "OK, well-" Bailey was cut off by the sound of a carriage outside. She looked out and grinned, "We can tell Harold now if you like."**

** Paul nodded and they walked downstairs as George and Harold walked in. George's expression was already a tad glum, but it got even more so when he saw Paul there with Bailey. Paul noticed and smirked, so he did love her...**

** "Oh, James!" Harold said walking up to him, "I didn't expect you to be here."**

** "Oh well I'm only here because Bailey and I need to talk to you." he said seriously. George glanced between Paul and Bailey with a look of fear. He didn't know what Paul was planning on talking to Harold about.**

** "Alright," Harold said, "Let's talk in my study."**

** Paul nodded and Bailey gave George a glance. She noticed his expression and she knew he'd try and listen at the thick doors.**

** "Alright, now Mr. McCartney what is it?" Harold asked walking over to the fire place. He lit a fire and Paul was a bit stunned by it. He'd always liked Mr. Harrison because he never asked anyone to anything for him if they didn't offer. He lit his own fires, made his own tea most of the time, made his own bed, he did most everything himself.**

** "Well, I talked to my parents about mine and Bailey's engagement and they know I'm unhappy with it. They said that it was possible to call it off if She agreed and her parents let her off." Paul started. Harold nodded, knowing where this was going, "Since Bailey doesn't have parents she's decided to make the decision on her own."**

** "And what was the conclusion?" Harold asked looking to the girl her was very much like his own daughter.**

**"I've decided to end it." Bailey said timidly. Harold nodded.**

** "Well I presume you aren't letting my say in the matter effect what you're doing, so I can't stop you. I am not Bailey's father, so I suppose my say doesn't mean anything. If that is what you wish to do, at least tell me your reasoning behind all this."**

** "I love another girl." Paul said with a nod.**

** "Yes, Bailey mentioned that to me," Harold said, "And Bailey I would like to know why you don't want to marry such a fine young man other than that he loves another?"**

** Bailey looked at the floor and took a deep breath. She knew George was listening, so she couldn't just say she loved him...could she. She took a deep breath and looked at Harold.**

** "I love someone else also." she said vaguely. Harold looked at her curiosity in his eyes.**

** "Won't you at least tell me who?" he asked, "I might be able to pair you together."**

** Bailey suddenly felt like sobbing, "You can't. He's marrying someone else." she said, her eyes filling with tears. Harold walked up and wiped the stray tears away.**

** "Is it George," he asked in a low whisper, also knowing his son was standing outside the door listening. Bailey bit her lip and nodded.**

** "Yes." she said. Harold closed his eyes and pulled the girl into his embrace.**

** "I'm sorry," he said to her. She nodded as he kissed the top of her head, "Paul you're free to leave if you wish." Paul nodded and left the room. Bailey caught a glimpse of George, who was probably dying to find out who the boy was that Bailey loved. **

** "What can I do to help you?" Harold asked, "I know a thing or two about loving someone you can't be with."**

** Bailey looked at him and took a deep breath, "I don't know. I can't stop George from Marrying her without Rachel's view on the matter and her parents have a say in it too."**

** Harold nodded, "Is there anyone else you've had you eye on at all?"**

** Bailey shook her head, "Only George." she said. Harold nodded.**

** "I'll try and see what I can do to fix things, You said it yourself. Rachel and her parents have say in this. In order to get George to go along you have to tell him too."**

** Bailey shook her head vigorously "He doesn't love me, I know he doesn't. I can't tell him that I love him, knowing he won't say it back." Harold scratched the back of his head and nodded again.**

** "I'll see what I can do."**

** After that Bailey walked out of the study, smacking right into George. She tried to pull away from hi, but he wrapped his arms around her and refused to let go. Bailey looked up at him and he kissed her forehead.**

** "You and Paul aren't getting married then?" he asked. Bailey shook her head and nuzzled herself into George.**

** "Can we go outside?" she asked. George nodded and they walked out to the front lawn and sat down in the grass. Bailey leaned against George.**

** "I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you." she said softly, "I just don't know what to do when you try and comfort me any more. Knowing you do the same thing to Rachel makes me feel worse bout the whole thing."**

** What do you mean, Bailey?" George frowned, "I don't comfort Rachel the way I do you. She happens to get comfort from someone else most of the time." Bailey looked up at him.**

** "Who?"**

** "Someone called John Lennon." George shrugged, "She likes him and I've been trying to help her find out if he loves her too."**

** "But I thought she wanted to marry you?" Bailey said sitting up.**

** George shook his head, "Nope, She doesn't wanna marry me and I don't wanna marry her." he said. He sighed and looked at Bailey for a long time, "There is someone else though." he said gently. She looked at him suddenly and he pulled her hand closer to him. He kissed her hand and fingers tenderly and her heart fluttered, something she'd never ever felt in her life. He managed to kiss up to her wrist before she pulled her hand away.**

** "George," she panted slightly, she didn't know why she was at a loss for breath, "I'm getting a bit hot. I'm gonna go inside now."**

** George nodded as she got up out of the grass and went inside. As she walked she could have sworn she heard him say something else.**

** Something that sounded like and I love you.**


	10. Chapter 10: Haylie

So really short chapter, but nothing else comes to mind at the moment...

**Chapter 9: Haylie**

** I walked with John throgh town. He'd been so sad after Rachel came up to us with George. he'd seemed to love her very much and I wasn't sure what to say to him.**

** Today, I was free to do what I liked. I was going to see Richie. He said he'd be out with Penelope most of the day,so I wasn't really expecting him.**

** I sat underneath the tree we usually met under fome early an hour before I noticed Richie walking toward me. He slid down next to me and grinned. **

**"Hi," he said. I giggled and gave him a small wave, "I can't stay long."**

** I nodded and suddenly Slammed into him. My arms wrapped around him and I suddeny found I didn't want to let go of him. He hugged me to him and when I pulled back we ended up staring at each other. Richie tucked a strand of hair behind my ear softly and I surprised even myself when I pulled myself up and kissed him long and hard on the lips. **

** He was surprised and didn't react for a minute before kissing me back. He let out a shaky sigh against my mouth as his finger moved through my hair. **

**After what seemed like a long time we pulled apart. we just looked at each other after that.**

**"Woah," Richie breathed. I nodded in agreement before he bent back down and kissed me again. My arms wound around his neck and pulled him closer. he leaned my back in the grass. His arms went around my waist and he held me closer that anyone ever has in my life.**

** I pulled back from him, panting wildly. "We need to stop." I said very much out of breath. Richie nodded and pulled me back up. I rested my head against his chest and he hugged me to him.**

** After a few minutes Richie left to get back to Penelope. Which hurts a little bit, but I got over it. I still felt his lips against mine as I sat back against our tree and closed my eyes.**

** I couldn't deny it anymore. I was in love with Richard Starkey. **


	11. Chapter 11: Rachel

**Chapter 10: Rachel**

** Rachel huffed. George and his father were running late and she was becoming rather impatient. She didn't want to be with George. She wanted to be alone.**

** When George got to her house he took her off guard and kissed her. It wasn't just a little peck on the cheek like normal, it was a full kiss on the lips. Ashen he pulled away she gaped at him. He wasn't looking at her though. He was looking at his father. He looked back at his sona approvingly before hefleet us alone.**

** "What was that for?" Rachel asked wiping her mouth. George shrugged and they walked up to her bedroom. She wasn't too sure about that idea, but that kiss was obviously to convincethis father that they were Getting along.**

** They talked for a while, and George talked about his feelings for Bailey which I never thought he'd admit. He doubte that she loved him too, which I knew what that felt like.**

** she told him to tell her how he felt, and then he turned on Her. He asked huer if she'd told John how she felt about him. **

**the thing was, Rachel hadn't seen John since George met him on the street. he told him that. But he didn't buy it. He said he was going to tell his father he wanted to leave, so that she could go and see John. **

** After he was gone, Rachel went to the garden and hoped to see John. She climbed a couple trees while she waited.**

** After nearly two hours she was about to give ushe's he got down from her tree with a sigh only to land right in front of John. He jumped a little and then suddenly wrapped his arms around me.**

** "John, you aren't supposed to be here." she said against his chest. She didn't know why she said it, but she did.**

** "Do you really think that I don't go where I'm not suppopsed to go?" he asked pulling her back from him. She couldn't help but giggle. He grinned at her and pulled her to sit down under the tree She'd just climbed out of. Rachel was practically in his lap, but she didn't care. she buried my face in his neck and sighed. She missed him.**

** "uh, Rachel, I wanna Tell you something," he said quietly close to her ear. She nodded and sat up to look at him. He bit his lip, "This is gonna mean much to you because you marry that George kid, but I just want you to know that I- Rachel, I love you, and I can barely stand when I'm not with you."**

** Rachel could barely believe he'd just told her that, "John, I love you too." she choked out. John grinned and pulled her close to him. He gave her lips a small peck before she cuddled back into his chest. She clutched onto him like he'd disappear at any second.**

** After nearly two hours of this and quiet conversation John said he had to leave. She kissed his cheek and he hugged her tight before he left. **

**John and Rachel went on Like this for a long time. No one knew they met almost daily except the select few they told. John told Haylie and Rachel told George, but other than that, no one knew.**

**"George he said he loved me,"Rachel said grinning brilliantly as she and George walked through the gardens at his house together.**

** "I know, Rachel, you already said that." he said rolling his eyes. she could tel**

** He was a little upset over something, so she asked him about Bailey.**

** "She doesn't have to marry Paul anymore." he shrugged, "I tried to tell her then, but she didn't hear it. My dad said she loves some boy, but he never says who it is." George sighed and we sat down in the grass.**

** "Well go and tell her now." she said shrugging. George contemplated this when Bailey walked out of their house nearby.**

** "Bailey!" George yelled. She turned toward them and bit he lip. He grinned at her, "I love you!" she blushed madly suddenly and took in a sharp breath.**

** "Yeah, I Love you too George." she said back before turning and quickly going back inside. George sighed and looked at his lap. he looked really embarrassed. Rachel sighed and rubbed his back comfortingly. He needed a little help...**


	12. Chapter 12: Penelope

**Penelope- **

** Penelope was turning 17 today, and she wasn't happy in the least. It just meant it was one more year before she had to marry Richard. She hadn't talked to her parents about calling her engagement off with Richard, and she was becoming more and more saddened by that fact. She and Paul had come up with a plan to talk to Richard's parents and then hers about calling it off, but Penelope hadn't found anytime to do that. It was four years ago she and Paul were ripped apart, and she hated that she couldn't be with him. **

** He didn't have to marry Bailey, the girl that had been promised to him, but she was sure it hurt Paul more to see her with Richard when he didn't have anyone at all. **

** "Penelope," Her mother called, "Please come on," Penelope sighed. She was late for her own birthday party and she had no desire to go.**

** "I'm coming!" She called back. She took a deep breath and went down stairs. As she went she saw Richard standing talking to some girl she didn't know. He seemed to know her very well, and Penelope didn't mind one bit. She saw Paul watching her. He smiled at her and she gave him a small smile. She saw George talking to Rachel, who looked bored out of her mind. Penelope saw her gaze landing on a boy she knew was John Lennon. He was looking back at her and they looked like they were glued to their places. Like they wanted to sneak off and be alone, but couldn't because of who they came with. **

** Penelope saw Bailey sitting on a chair looking like she wanted to leave. Penelope knew her feelings for George, but he didn't seem to show any interest in her. **

** When Penelope was off the stairs she couldn't decide what to do. She wanted to talk to Paul, but her parents wouldn't approve to that. She didn't want to interrupt Richard's conversation with the girl he was talking to either.**

** She decided to talk to Bailey. Bailey had just turned 16 like George, and they were as close as ever when Rachel wasn't around.**

** "Hi, Penny." she said with a sigh, "Happy birthday."**

** "Yeah, nothing to be happy about." Penelope said sitting down next to her, "Anything from George?"**

** Bailey shook her head, "Nah," she said, "He seems to like Rachel more now."**

** "Well she looks bored out of her mind." Penelope said trying to make her feel better. **

** "Yeah she has this thing for the Lennon boy." Bailey said, "She told George and he encouraged her to go for him."**

**"Well that just shows he doesn't like her." Penelope said, "Anyway, I'm pretty sure Richard's in love with that girl he's talking to."**

** "Yeah, her name's Hailey." Bailey said, "She's betrothed to John. Rachel envies her."**

** "I see," Penelope said, "Well maybe we should all just get together and switch engagements." Bailey chuckled when George suddenly walked up.**

**"Uh, Bailey do you want to dance with me?" he asked with a glance back at Rachel, who waved for him to go on. Bailey didn't notice it, but Penelope did. She smiled and walked off, leaving them to dance.**

** She walked over to Richard since he wasn't talking to the girl anymore. He kissed her cheek, "Happy Birthday, Penelope." he said trying to look like he meant the kiss he'd given her.**

** "Thanks I guess." she said, "Who was that girl?"**

**"Um, her name's Hailey." Richard said, "She's one of my oldest friends."**

** "You love her don't you?" she asked with a giggle. Richard smiled and nodded.**

** "Yeah." he said, becoming sad suddenly.**

** "Well does she know your feelings?" Penelope asked. Richard didn't answer right away.**

**"I don't really want to talk about this, Penny." he said, "It hurts a little." Penelope nodded. Clearly they loved each other and couldn't be together. She knew how that felt. **

** "Do you mind if I talk to Paul?" she asked. Richard shook his head and walked away again. She walked over to where Paul was talking to Rachel. She smiled and when he looked at her. **

** "Happy Birthday," he said looking her in the eyes. Penelope realized he was the only boy she'd ever met that could. He lifted her hand to his lips, his hazel eyes never leaving hers.**

** "Thank you," she said breathlessly, "I'm glad you could come." she took a deep breath and tried to keep herself calm. **

** "Thank you for having me." Paul said, trying not to express how badly he missed her love and kisses. He was screaming at her on the inside, trying to tell her to meet him outside and let him hold her again. She nodded, understanding and he flashed a smile before kissing her cheek, hoping it looked like a friendly gesture instead of what it was really meant for. He had to force himself not to kiss her lips instead.**

** Penelope watched him walk away from her toward the exit and she sighed, wishing he'd come back and kiss her properly. She spoke to a few people before claiming to need some air and going outside to find Paul. He was in the garden walking alone. She at first just watched him and took notice of how tall he'd gotten and how much more mature he looked. Then he longing for him took over and she was practically running to him.**

** She stopped in front and they looked at each other for a moment, "Paul, Penelope said slowly, "Please come closer." he took her hand and stepped closer to her. His arms slipped around her waist and he pressed himself to her. He stroked her cheek tenderly as a tear streaked down her face. He kissed it away and she put her arms around his neck. His lips kissed her cheek again before shifting to her lips. She tried not to cry, but she couldn't stop the tears. The kiss tasted salty from them and she wished she didn't cry every time she saw him. **

** When they broke apart, Penelope saw that it wasn't just her tears they tasted. She sniffled and put her head down on his shoulder. She nuzzled her face into his neck. He fingers combed through her hair gently as he tried to stop his own tears. Neither of them spoke as they stood there, holding each other, and neither of them wanted to. Paul started to hum quietly as he rocked them back a forth gently and Penelope closed her eyes. She tried to memorize everything about this moment; the way Paul smelled, the sound of his heartbeat mixed with the crickets in the garden, the way his fingers curled in her hair and the way he held so possessively. Paul buried his nose in her hair and sighed as he continued to hum.**

** "Paul," Penelope whispered, "How long have we been out here?" Paul looked up from her hair and sighed.**

** "Too long," he said. She sighed sadly and he kissed her lips longingly, "You are the only girl I could ever love, Penny. Don't forget that alright?" She nodded as he wiped her face before he kissed her forehead, "Let's go inside before we're found out." Penelope nodded before kissing him quickly.**

** "I love you, " Penelope choked, "I love you so much." he brushed her hair out of her face. He bit his lip and suddenly pulled her into a tight hug. She forced herself not to cry again. He kissed her cheek tenderly and sighed. **

** "I love you too," he whispered to her. After they were composed, they went inside to the rest of the party.**


	13. Chapter 13: Bailey

**Bailey-**

** It had been nearly a week since Penelope's party and Bailey was sure she couldn't get any more miserable then, but she was wrong. How she felt now definitely topped the party. **

** George had asked her to dance at the party, which had made her nervous. He didn't wait for her answer. He just took her hand and pulled her to the dance floor. He looped his fingers with hers as he placed his other hand on her hip. She awkwardly put her hand on his shoulder as he led them around the floor. He was smiling at her and all she could manage was a nervous smile back. He giggled before he twirled her around and drew her back into him, closer than before. They were literally nose to nose. George held her gaze for a moment before it dropped to her mouth. He rested his forehead on hers and she only became more nervous. She's never in her life been so close to him and she felt a bit hot.**

** "Bailey," he said, "You're blushing," he said. This only made her hotter.**

** "I-I'm sorry," she stammered looking away from him. He chuckled and moved a bit closer to her. His lips just barely moved against hers and she moved her head to his shoulder, hoping her face wasn't as red as she thought it was.**

** Then after they'd gotten home, George pulled her into his father's study and locked the door. He pulled her into him and he wrapped his arms around her.**

** "George, what're you doing?" she asked, becoming nervous again. He ignored her and brushed her hair off her face. He pressed his lips to her cheek, which ended up more on her jaw. That was when she shoved him back, tears shining in her eyes.**

** "Stop it!" she yelled at him, "You're not supposed to! You're supposed to do that to Rachel! Not me!" she tried to stifle a sob as she hurried for the door and left as quickly as she could.**

** Now, she was sitting in the garden watching George flirt with Rachel. He'd been avoiding her, and she missed him. She nearly wished she'd let him kiss her, but she knew she'd still have to see him with Rachel after he did, and it wouldn't mean as much. It also hurt more than she expected to see him with Rachel. She knew she'd upset him when she pushed him back, but she could barely handle what was going on before he'd decided to try and kiss her. **

** Bailey sighed and sighed and looked to the window to the sitting room. Rachel's parents started to come to the meetings, and Bailey wasn't sure if George was acting so flirtatious because of them or because he was trying to make Bailey Jealous. Either way it was working. **

** Bailey watched as George held Rachel's hand and made her laugh and do all the things she wished George would do to her. He glanced over at Bailey and smirked before he surprised Bailey and Rachel by kissing Rachel's lips. She appeared to kiss back, but she didn't appear too thrilled by it. **

** Bailey gulped back tears as she pulled her knees to her chest. She tried her hardest not to cry, but no matter how hard she tried it happened anyway. She found she was sobbing uncontrollably into her knees. She didn't even realize Rachel was sitting next to her trying to comfort her.**

** "I'm sorry Bailey," she said rubbing her back. Bailey looked over at her and scowled.**

** "Leave me alone," she sobbed before focusing on her knees again.**

** "I'll go get Mr. Harrison," Rachel said with a sigh as she got up and walked away.**

** A few minutes later, a pair of strong arms were wrapped around her. Bailey buried her face in the man who'd saved her from the streets, and gave her a home and a chance to have a friend close enough to be her brother and someone to be a father. **

** "What's wrong, darling?" he asked with a rather fatherly tone. Bailey tried to string an intelligent sentence together, but all that came out was;**

** "He did that on purpose!"**

** She knew it was rather childish to say, but he did! He knew she was watching, and he knew it would hurt her.**

** "I know he did," Harry said with a sigh. He held his arms around her as she tried to calm down a little, "You must understand that he doesn't understand why you pushed him away."**

** Bailey sniffed and looked up at Harry, "How can he not understand that it hurts too much already you see him with Rachel?" She whimpered against his shoulder, "I have to watch him with someone else, and I can't do anything about it."**

** Harry glanced around for George and saw him watching them from behind a tree timidly. He looked a bit hurt to see Bailey crying over something that he did, and Harry gave him a stern glare.**

** "I sorry Bailey," Harry said gently, "I paired George with Rachel without thinking about you and I tried to fix it with finding Paul for you. You see how that worked out."  
**

** "Paul's in the same place I am with Penelope." Bailey said sitting up a bit.**

** "I know," Harry said, "I'm trying my hardest to fix things for everybody."**

** Bailey frowned, "What do you mean?"**

** "Didn't you notice how everything's all jumbled?" Harry asked, "Paul loves Penelope, but she's engaged to Richard Starkey. George is engaged to Rachel, but you love him and Rachel loves that boy John Lennon. John's engaged to a girl called Haylie and Richard's in love with her."**

** Bailey thought for a second and she understood what was happening, it was actually a bit funny at the coincidence, "But how're you gonna fix it?" she asked wiping her face.**

** "I don't know yet," Harry said hugging her again, "But you're gonna have to help me." Bailey nodded and sighed as she leaned into him.**


	14. Chapter 14: Harold

**Harold Harrison-**

** Harry led Bailey inside the house and into the sitting room. He got trudy to get some tea for her. He'd do it himself, but she was being rather clingy at the moment. Trudy nodded and gave Bailey a sympathetic look before hurrying to get the tea.  
**

** Mrs. Love was sitting on the fluffy couch next to Mr. Love with her nose scrunched up, "Grown girls are not supposed to break down at any given second. People will think she's unstable." she said. Bailey ignored her and Harry gave her a slight glare as Trudy came back from the kitchen with the tea. Bailey took the tea with a quiet thanks.**

** Rachel and George walked in giggling over something, and it made Bailey's stomach twist. George stopped laughing suddenly when he looked at her. Rachel cleared her throat nervously when George was caught staring by Rachel's mum and dad. **

** Mrs. Love was not amused and Mr. Love looked like he had just figured out what was going on. Harry gave Mr. Love a nod and Mr. Love nodded back in understanding. **

** "Mum, Dad, can we go home now?" Rachel asked biting her lip. Mrs. Love bit her lip and looked at her watch.**

** "Bailey dear," She said with a disapproving glance at Bailey, "You've got another hour to spend with George."**

** "I know, mum," she said with a sigh, "But we're sort of bored and George wants to make sure Bailey's alright." George blushed a little and looked at his feet. Bailey looked at her tea blankly.**

** "Well then," Mr. Love, said standing up, "I suppose that would be alright." **

** "but-"**

** "C'mon then,"Mr. Love interrupted his wife with a stern glare.**

** "I assure you that George's worry for Bailey is nothing more than a brotherly worry," Rachel said with a strange glance at Bailey, "It'll be alright, mum." **

** George sighed as they walked to the door. Harry left them alone in the sitting room and it got quite awkward. **

** "Uh, Bailey I'm sorry-"**

** "Please don't," Bailey said quickly but timidly. George looked at his feet and bit his lip, "You don't understand."**

**George looked up at her and frowned, "Understand what?" he asked slowly. Bailey sighed and shook her had.**

** "Nothing, it doesn't matter," she mumbled**

* * *

**Harry walked Mr. and Mrs. Love to the door and he shook Mr. Love's hand, "Thank you for bringing Rachel,"he said politely. Mr. Love nodded and smiled.**

** "Well, they must get to know each other if they're to marry,"Mrs. Love said cocking an eyebrow, "You are still planning to pair them aren't you?" **

** Harry glanced at Mr. Love and then back at the cranky woman, "Yes, yes," he said quickly, "That's the plan..." Mr. Love shook Harry's hand again and then they were off. Rachel had been watching rather closely and saw that Harry had slipped something into her father's hand.**

** "Dad, What did her give you?" Rachel asked as she walked in pace with her father instead of the slow lady-like pace with her mother. **

** Her father looked at the page and read it over. He showed it to Rachel and she smiled, "He's trying to help then?" she asked as they got into the carriage. Mr. Love nodded and then smiled at his wife innocently as the carriage took off.**

* * *

** Harry was sitting in his study three days later waiting for the rest of his guests to arrive. So far 5 out of 6 families had arrived. He wasn't having a party of sorts, it was mostly a meeting. He was going to try and talk to his old friends out of all the arrangements that were made. **

** He was waiting in his stud because George asked to talk to him. George was staring out the window watching as a couple carriages rolled up.**

** "George, we don't have much time to talk you know?" he asked seriously. George nodded and turned around.**

** "I know," he said, "I wanted to talk to you about Bailey. She won't talk to me. I've tried to apologize to her, but she just shuts me out. I miss her dreadfully, and I can't stand that she's so upset." **

** "You've really hurt her George," Harry said seriously as he leaned against his desk with his arms crossed, "She really loves you and you go and make her jealous." **

** "I tried to show her how I felt, but she pushed me back!" George protested, "She said I didn't understand, but she wouldn't tell me what." **

** "George how would you feel if she still had to marry Paul," Harry said playing it out for him, "And then you and Rachel didn't have to get married. You'd have to watch her be with Paul without anything to do to stop it." **

** "I'd feel pretty bad," George said looking at the carpet on the floor.**

** "M'kay, so She loves you and has to watch you with Rachel. Then, you start to show her the affection she's always wanted from you, but she knows you'll only have to go back to Rachel. She knows she'll only get hurt more than she already is if she lets you get close."Harry said finishing. George sighed and sat down in a chair as Trudy knocked on the door.**

** "Mr. Harrison, all your guests are here." she said as she cracked the door open, "George, Paul and the other lads are in your room." George nodded and left for his room. **

** He suddenly stuck his head back in, "Where's Bailey?" he asked biting his lip.**

** "She's in her bedroom with Penelope and the other girls." she said, "I'd leave her alone if I were you though." George sighed and went up to his room, noticing the glare he received from Rachel's mother.**

** Harry walked into the sitting room and greeted everyone. Jim McCartney was sitting on the couch next to Elsie Starkey and Harry Graves (Richard's Step father). John's aunt Mimi was sitting in an arms chair with Penelope's mother, Jane in the one next to her. They seemed to be having a very important conversation with which neither of them agreed. **

** Mr. and Mrs. Martin were standing with sour faces in the corner while Mr. and Mrs. Love were standing on the opposite side of the room quietly arguing about something unimportant.**

** "Well then Harrison, are you going to tell us why we're here?" Mimi asked sternly. Harry sighed and stood in front of every one.**

** "I invited you all here to talk about our children." he said, "Have any of you noticed that they don't act like themselves any more." **

** "I know what you mean," Penelope's father said nodding and ignoring the glare he was receiving from his wife, "Poor Penelope's been sad and depressed about everything." **

** Harry nodded, "Has she said why?" he asked leaning back against the grand piano near the door. **

** "She's had to break up with her boyfriend because of Richard." he responded nodding. Mr. McCartney nodded.**

** "He was always talking about marrying her one day." he said leaning on his elbows against his knees. Harry nodded.**

** "Right, so I know how Bailey and George are feeling with this all going on," he said, "And I know for a fact that George doesn't want to marry your girl, nothing against her, Mrs. Love believe me." Mrs. Love scowled and rolled her eyes.**

** "Don't any of you remember what it was like at their age?"Mr. Love intercepted "Haven't you noticed that none of them are happy when their forced to be with someone? Think about it! We've all gone through this!"  
**

** "Yes, but some of us knew our responsibility!" Mimi said sternly. She was always stern. She was particularly glaring at Harry because his story was much different than everyone else in the room.**

** "I understand, but I'll not allow my son to be unhappy because some one decided that he has some responsibility to marry some girl he doesn't even want to be around." Harry went on, "I am fully capable of fixing what's got him upset, but I called all of you here because I'm trying to show you that your children are going through the same thing." **

** "He is right,"Penelope's father said looking at everyone in the room. He walked over and stood next to Harry. Mr. Love did too. Their spouses glared at them and Harry had to force himself not to laugh. A moment later, Jim McCartney stood and walked over. Elsie and Harry walked over and stood with them. **

** They were now facing Mimi, Mrs. Love, Penelope's mother, Mr. and Mrs. Martin (Haylie's mum and dad), who were sitting there staring. The people standing with Harry were people who wanted to fix thing, who remembered everything they went through as kids, who didn't want their children to end up like they did.**


	15. Chapter 15: Haylie

**Haylie-**

** Haylie sighed as she was led upstairs by a house maid. she was led into a bedroom. It was a bright bedroom with a big window and yellow curtains. There were two girls on the bed talking to Penelope. She knew Penelope, she'd been to her birthday party. She's gotten to see Richie then. **

** "Hey Haylie," Penelope said smiling, "I see your parents are here too." Haylie nodded and the other girl patted the spot next to her on her bed.**

** "You can sit if you like," she said, "My name's Bailey," she sounded a bit upset to Haylie and as she sat down Penelope suddenly had a thought.**

** "Do you know if Paul's going to come?" she asked suddenly excited. Bailey nodded and leaned back on her pillows. Penelope suddenly got up and walked across the floor. She went to the door, "Well don't you want to spy on the boys then?" Haylie giggled and got up to follow even though she knew she probably didn't know any of them.**

** She took bailey's hand and pulled her out with them, "C'mon then," she said.**

** "No guys," Bailey sighed, "We really shouldn't," **

** "They'll be in George's room right?" Penelope asked ignoring her protests as they pulled her down the hall.**

** "I suppose," she sighed, knowing it was no use resisting. Penelope knocked on the closed door and smiled when it opened. No one was standing there the door was just opened. George looked out and nodded to Rachel mostly before all the girls walked in. Haylie smiled suddenly as she ran over to Richie and she wrapped her arms tight around him. He giggled and hugged her back before he pecked her cheek.**

**"Oi!"John protested, "That's my fiancee you're cuddling." **

** "Oh shut up John," Rachel said standing next to him. She grabbed his hand and leaned against his shoulder. George looked at her and cocked an eyebrow at her. She smirked.**

** "What?" she asked throwing a random pillow at him. He caught it and sat down on his bed. Penelope walked in and walked right into Paul. He laughed and kissed her cheek.**

** "Hello Love." he said giggling. She smiled and kissed his cheek back. George suddenly realized the only person not there was Bailey. He bit his lip and looked at the pillow that sat in his lap. The bed moved a little and Bailey sighed next to him before leaning against his shoulder. He looked over at her and smiled slightly. She readjusted and she put her head in his lap. His fingers tangled absently in her hair before she sighed and closed her eyes.**

** "Alright, so what's going on downstairs?" John asked as Rachel's arm slid around him. He hugged her to his side and rested his cheek on top of her head.**

** "My father's talking your parents about these arranged marriages," George said. Bailey nodded without opened her eyes.**

** "Yep, Harry says he knows what we're going through and he's trying to fix it."She said reaching her hand up to his, which was still tangled in her hair.**

** "Well he really doesn't, but he knows some of it." George mumbled.**

** "Then tell us about it," Rachel said encouragingly.**

** "OK," he said taking a breath, "When My dad was 18, he was pared with...someone he didn't like." **

** Haylie laughed, "You can tell everyone it was my mum he was engaged to you know." George chuckled.**

** "Ok, well He was engaged to Haylie's mum, and he was in love with someone else, my mum." he went on, "They tried everything to call off the engagement, but neither of their parents would have it, so they ran away together and got married. No one found them again until after I was born."**

** "What happened to your mum?" Bailey asked, "No one ever told me." **

** "She was killed," George said sadly, "On accident. Her father had found out where we were and he came to make a point. He brought a gun with him and my mum jumped in front of it when he threatened me. I was only 3 years old when she died." George became very quiet and sad. Bailey sat up and looked at him.**

** "I'm sorry," she said with a strange gulp, "I know what it's like to lose your parents." George nodded and she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. He closed his eyes and hugged her back. He took a deep breath and smiled slightly when she pulled back. She kissed his cheek before leaning against his shoulder.**

** "My parents hate each other." Haylie mentioned quietly. She looked at her feet then back up at the rest of the group, "My Dad always told me he always had a secret crush on Rachel's mum." she giggled and looked at Rachel. **

** "My Dad says he grew to love my mum," Rachel said, "I never understood what he meant, but I always caught him staring at Mrs. Starkey." **

** "This is all too weird," Penelope said shaking her head, "All our parents went through all this, and they're not doing a thing about it. They all ended up with the wrong person or getting separated for not following through." **

** There was suddenly a knock on the door and George lightly pushed Bailey off of him to get it. It was Trudy.**

** "Your father wants you all downstairs." she said, sounding a bit sad, but giving George a hopeful look. He nodded and waved for the rest to follow. He took Bailey's hand and they walked downstairs like that. **

** George got a massive glare from Rachel's mum for it, but John got a bigger one since he was making her giggle with his arm around her waist as they walked down the stairs. **

** They all lined up, scrambled a bit to get with the person of their parents approval, along the door. George next to Rachel, Penelope next to Richard, John next to Haylie, and Paul next to Bailey since they were the only ones left.**

** "George, Bailey, Rachel, I'll need a word with you after everyone leaves," Harry said. They nodded slowly and they gave each other confused glances, "Now, we've been talking and we've come to a couple conclusions."  
**

** "Richard do you want to marry Penelope?" Elsie asked slowly. Richard looked at Penelope then to her parents. He looked back at his mother and shook his head.**

** "No," he said timidly.**

** "Now hold on a second," Jane said stepping up, "Do I not have a say in my daughter's marriage?" **

** "Why should you get a say, mum?" Penelope asked frowning, "I'm the one getting married," **

** "Hush Penny," Jane said sternly.**

** "No mum!" Penelope said, "I don't understand why I don't get a say in my own life! I don't want to get married to anyone but Paul!" **

** "Stop!" Harry said loudly, "May I please finish?"**

** "Go on then," Bailey smiled at him and he chuckled. **

** "Well what I was going to say was; all of you are miserable with the way things are happening. I've brought you down here to see who it is you're all attached to." he said looking at each and every one of them, "Go on, Scramble!"**

** All the teenagers moved around again so that Paul was next to Penelope, Richard was next to Haylie, John was next to Rachel. The only people out of place was George and Bailey who were on either end. Harry rolled his eyes.**

** "George please go and stand next to Bailey." he sighed. Bailey blushed as George quickly moved to the other end of the line to Bailey. She looked at him timidly and he smiled before tangling his fingers with hers. **

** Haylie wasn't sure what exactly was going on, but she played along for the time being. She watched her parents as they scowled at her and Richie, hoping they wouldn't say anything.**

** "Now," Harry said, "Correct me if I'm wrong on this Mr. Love, since you're the government man here, I believe the person who make the ultimate decision in calling off engagements is first the man and then the man's father, am I right?" Mr. Love nodded.**

** "Right, so I'm going to go down the line here and asked the boys." he said walking up to Paul first, "Mr. McCartney you have already called off your engagement, so your answer is clear."he moved to Richard, "and what about you, do you want to marry miss Penelope?" Richard shook his head and Harry looked to Richard's step father.**

** "Now, Mr. Graves, what is your decision " Harry asked seriously. Penelope gasped and held her breath, so did Haylie and Richard took her hand and bit his lip.**

** "My say on the matter is that I am not Richard's father." he said looking to Elsie who nodded, "But I'm going to go ahead and say the engagement's off." Penelope squealed and Paul laughed before hugging him tighter than before.**

** Harry moved down the line to John and Rachel, who looked rather put out.**

** "Mr. Lennon," he said smiling, "What's your say on the matter?" **

** "I don't want to marry Haylie, but I don't have a father and my Aunt's never going to let me out of this." he said looking at the floor.**

** "Mimi," Harry turned, and Mimi firmly shook her head. Haylie nearly collapsed in tears. Richard put his arm around her and she buried herself in his shoulder. Harry sighed and looked at George. George just shook his head and Harry nodded and smiled. He ruffled his son'd hair and smiled widely as he turned around.**

** "Now!"he said enthusiastically, "Once the boy's father's had a say, then it's the girls'father's turn to say his part, "These girls clearly don't want to marry who their with, so what's your say Mr. Smith?" He turned to Penelope's father, who nodded. He looked to Mr. Martin, but he shook his head. Haylie sighed and squeezed her eyes shut. John and Haylie were still stuck with each other. What else could happen? **

** "Mr. Love?" he looked to Rachel's Father and raised his eyebrows, "You know my say on the matter."  
**

** "No matter,"Mr. Love said, "I agree with you." No one knew what that was exactly, but that put an end to the conversation.**

** "So," Harry smiled, "In conclusion, Paul, Penelope, you are free to do what you like as long at your parents approve. Richard you're free also, Haylie, I'm sorry, but you're still bound to John. Rachel sighed and pecked John's cheek before looking to Harry again.**

** "And what about me and George?" she asked nervously. **

** "That's is what we're going to talk about in a few minutes." Harry said, "the rest of you are free to go." **

** A few minutes later, Everyone was leaving and Haylie was in a worse mood than before. She was stuck with John all because of her father and mother. John's Aunt was part of it too, but that didn't make a difference. She was going to be stuck with him forever.**


	16. Chapter 16: Rachel

**Rachel-**

** After everyone was gone, Harry and Mr. Love led the way into Harry's Study. George seemed confidant enough, but Bailey didn't know why she had to be there. Rachel stood next to George while Bailey kept her distance away from the other two. Mr. Love and Harry stood in front of the big desk while Rachel and George stood in front of the big window where the armchairs and book shelf was. **

** "Alright," Harry said, "I'm sure you two are dying to know what our decisions is." George nodded and Rachel rolled her eyes.**

** "We've decided to let you off." Mr. Love said after a few seconds of silence. Rachel let out a long sigh of relief before George grinned and glanced at Bailey.**

** "Harry," Bailey said, "Why'd you need me?" she frowned and Harry dismissed Rachel, and Mr. Love before pulling Bailey next to George. **

** "You two have some things to talk about." Rachel heard Harry say before her father pulled her out to her mother, who didn't look happy at all. **

** "Let's go, love," Her father said as he took her mother's hand and pulled her along. Rachel had to force herself not to run to the carriage. She was so excited. She didn't have to marry George, her life was so much happier until she thought to tell John. Her smile fell from her face as her parents climbed into the carriage behind her. **

** John was still with Haylie. She sighed sadly as they left the Harrison's house. **

** "What's wrong now?" Mrs. Love snapped, "You got what you wanted, what more could be the problem?"**

** "Well, it's John," Rachel said looking at her feet, "I'm free, but John's not. The whole point of calling it off with George as so I could be with John."**

** "You want that trouble maker?" Mrs. Love scoffed, "I knew you were wild, but I never thought you want him over someone quiet and proper like George."**

** "George isn't as proper as you think." Rachel said scrunching her nose up.**

** "He's quiet and he minds his manners. He's a gentleman, and he knows his responsibility." Mrs. Love said haughtily.**

** "Yes, dear, but George never wanted Rachel in the first place. He had his eye on the girl he'd grown up with. He's been in love with Miss Bailey for a while." Mr. Love said before Rachel could say anything else. **

** "He's in love with his sister?" Mrs Love asked, scrunching her nose in disgust.**

** "She's not his sister," Rachel snapped, "Harry just took her in when she was little. George has grown up with her. I'm not surprised he loves her over me." Rachel shrugged as they pulled up to their house. She hurried out of the carriage and she told her father she was going to the garden. **

** She didn't wait for a response from him before she was halfway there. She ran to here she kept her boy's pants and slipped them on before climbing her tree. She looked out at the field and saw the usual boy and girl sitting under the willow tree. One looked very upset while the boy was trying to comfort her.**

** Rachel wished she knew who they were. She then realized that John had mentioned who they were to her. She didn't remember what he'd said, but she knew for a fact that they were Haylie and Richard. She sighed, knowing that Haylie was upset about being stuck with John.**

** "Miss Rachel," She heard below her. She looked down and smiled when she saw John. She climbed down to him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek.**

** "Hi," she said smiling at him. It faded a bit when he didn't smile back, "Harry and my Dad called of the engagement for Me and George." John nodded and bit his lip. **

** "Is Haylie terribly upset?" she asked as she pulled back from him and sat down with him under the tree. He didn't answer other than a nod, "I'm sorry you're still stuck with her." John looked at his hands and bit his lip. He looked deep in thought, but Rachel didn't care. She wanted him to talk to her. **

** "John please say somethin-"**

** He stopped her with a kiss. He'd given her plenty of kisses on the cheek and forehead, but never had he kissed her lips before. She was caught off guard, but John didn't seem to notice. He wrapped his arms tight around her, refusing to let her go. She kissed him back when she got over the surprise of it and she slid her arms around his neck. **

** When they pulled apart Rachel was panting for air. John looked her in the eye and he stroked her cheek. They just looked at each other for a while before John said the words that Rachel had secretly wished he'd said the day he met her.**

** "Run away with me?" he said. She blinked a couple of times, trying to determine whether he actually said it.**

** "W-What?" she asked in a slight daze.**

**"Please, Rachel," John said pressing his forehead to hers, "You away with me. Mimi's never gonna let me out of this thing with Haylie and I love you too much to marry Haylie and see you around wishing it was you I was with."**

** Rachel looked at him for a moment as she thought. Could she really do that to her parents? She did love John, but if she ran away would they try and find her like George's parents? That thought frightened her, and John seemed to know what she was thinking. **

** "Rachel, I won't let that happen." he said pulling her closer to him, "I promise. I have a plan and everything. Just please come with me." He looked desperate. Rachel saw everything he was feeling in his eyes and she couldn't bring herself to say no. **

** "OK," she said, "I'll go with you." John let out a breath of relief before he kissed her again. **

** "I love you so much." he said, sounding near tears, "Meet me here tomorrow and I'll tell you my plan." Rachel nodded and kissed his cheek.**

** "I love you too," she whispered to him. He kissed her forehead before he got up. He pulled her with him and he hugged her tight.**

** "I'll see you tomorrow then?" he asked giving her his best smile. He was clearly trying to bounce back from a few minutes ago. She nodded.**

** "OK," she said hugging him back, "Bye John." he kissed her cheek before walking off. She bit her lip and took a deep breath before smiling wider than she ever had in her life. She laughed to herself and found she had to sit down. She ran her fingers through her hair and giggled. John had told her he loved her. He'd kissed her. He'd asked her to run away with him. She squealed with excitement before she ran back to her house, not even bothering with changing clothes again.**


	17. Chapter 17: Penelope

**Penelope-**

**Penelope sighed. She'd been locked in her room ever since her and her parents got home. Her mother had put her there because she was mad that Penelope had got her way. Her father had gone to talk with Mr. McCartney about setting up an engagement between her and Paul. She was at least glad to have Paul back.**

** She was lying on her bed looking up at the stars she'd drawn on her ceiling as a child when something hit her window. It had been such a long time since she'd heard that, she nearly brushed it off and went back to sighing and being bored. **

** It happened again and she opened her window to a grinning Paul McCartney. She giggled as he started to climb up to her window. He sloppily climbed in and kissed the tip of her nose.**

** "Hello love," he said smiling, "Did ya miss me?" She giggled as he wrapped his arms around her waist.**

** "More than you know!" She sighed dramatically before burying her nose in his shoulder.**

** "All I can say is thank goodness for George's father." Paul said gently, "I thought I'd lost you forever." **

** "Me too," Penelope said, his shirt slightly muffling her words. He giggled and pulled her back. He kissed her gently and she smiled brightly at him, "You'll never guess where my father has gone." she said slyly. She moved away from Paul and sat down on her bed. Paul joined her and thought for a moment.**

** "You're right," he said, "Where's he gone then?"**

** Penelope grinned, "He's gone to have a very official conversation with your father." she said with an excited giggle. Paul smiled and leaned back to look up at the ceiling.**

** "Well now, that is exciting," he said as she laid down next to him. e took her hand in his and he laced her fingers to his with a deep sigh, "I love you." he said looking over at her.**

** "I love you too, Paul," she sighed before he kissed her lips. That was when they heard the carriage pulling up again. Penelope sat up and looked out the window just in time to see her father getting out and coming inside their rather large estate. She smiled and walked to her bedroom door. She suddenly remembered it was locked.**

** "You better go before they come up to get me." she said, "It might ruin everything." Paul nodded and gave her one last kiss before he climbed out of her window. **

** He bedroom door opened to her sour faced mothed, "Come with me," she snapped. Penelope bit her lip and followed her angry mother into her father's study.**

** "Penny, darling," he said soothingly, "I've just been to Jim McCartney's." Penelope nodded and sat down in an overstuffed arm chair near his desk.**

** "And why were you there?" she asked coyly. Her father gave her a certain look that meant he knew she was playing along.**

** "I've just finished speaking with him about an engagement." Her father went on seriously, "I don't want any complaints or unhappiness at my decision."**

** Penelope became nervous now, "Yes, sir," she said unsure of where he as going with this suddenly.**

** "You are to marry Sir James Paul McCartney and that will be the end of it." he said sternly. Penelope had a hard time registering this from his attitude and the way he'd said it. That appeared to be his plan, because as soon as she frowned in a slight daze he knelt down in front of her and kissed her forehead, "Penelope, darling, you'r engaged to Paul." She suddenly broke into a laugh as she hugged her father tighter than she'd ever hugged him before.**

** "Thank you so much," she choked. Her father hugged her back before telling her to go out and find Paul and tell him. She wasted no time in doing so. He couldn't have gone far. He didn't like riding on horseback and he wasn't aloud to use to carriage without his father. She ran outside and down the long drive way to the dirt road.**

** She saw him up ahead and called for him. He turned and walked back closer to her. She ran to meet him. She wrapped both her arms around him, happier than she's been since she was eleven years old.**

** "Paul, you'll never believe what my father's just told me." she said as he returned her embrace. He gave her his charming smile.**

** "I believe you're right." he said softly, "I'll never guess it."**

** "He said that he's spoken to your father," she said, choking on her words a bit, "He said that I'm now engaged to a boy called James Paul McCartney." a tear of pure bliss streaked down her cheek and he kissed it away.**

** "Well you'll never guess what my name is." he said gently. He kissed her lips tenderly, "I love you Penelope." She laughed out of pure happiness.**

** "I love you too James Paul McCartney." she said before he kissed her long and hard on the lips.**


	18. Chapter 18: Bailey

**Bailey-**

** After Rachel and her father left Harry told George to stand next to Bailey.**

** "You two have some talking to do." he said sternly. Bailey raised her eyebrows at him and then glanced at George.**

** "What do you mean?" George asked raising his eyebrows at his father. Harry gave them both stern looks.**

** "George why don't you mention why you didn't want to marry Rachel?" Harry asked seriously. George blushed and shook his head.**

** "No," he said quietly, "I don't want to." Bailey scrunched up her nose at him.**

** "Why not?" she asked, "It can't be that bad."**

** "OK, then how come you didn't want to marry Paul?" George asked, even though he already knew why. Bailey looked at her feet and shook her head.**

** Harry sighed irritably, "Fine, you two are free to go." he said opening the door to his study. George and Bailey filed out, and George suddenly grabbed Bailey's hand and pulled her upstairs. He pulled her down the hall and into a cupboard.**

** "George, what are you-" Bailey couldn't finish her statement because George's lips were smashed into hers. When he stopped and pulled the string to turn on the light, he saw that he face was bright red. She was breathing heavily and George suddenly felt embarrassed. Why had he done that? "Why are we in here?" Bailey whispered. **

** "Because I wanted to tell you something." George said nervously. **

** "You know you just..." Bailey trailed when she thought about what he'd just done. She giggled and blushed again.**

** "I know," he whispered, "Bailey you're blushing."**

** "I'm sorry," she whispered back as she looked at him. He was a little bit taller than her and they were standing _very _close to one another. George bent down a little and kissed her lips gently. She kissed back without a second thought. If there was a bit more room in the cupboard then she would have put her arms around him, so they both stood with their arms at their sides. **

** When George pulled away again he grinned and Bailey gave another giggle.**

** "What did you want to tell me?" She asked quietly. George slid his hands into hers and he pressed his forehead against hers.**

** "I wanted to tell you that I love you," he said with a nervous gulp. Bailey smiled and put her head down on his shoulder.**

** "George," she was whispering again, "Can we get out of the cupboard?" George's heart sank a little. She didn't love him back? He nodded slowly and opened the door. She stepped out and bit her lip. She took George's hand and pulled him back downstairs and outside. He frowned as she pulled him to the yard and over to the tree they used to climb when they were little. Bailey slid her arms around his neck and he was forced to step closer to her.**

** "Bailey," he choked, "I've just told you that I love you and you only asked to leave the cupboard." Bailey frowned at him and nearly made a cheeky comment about how observant George was when she realized what he meant.**

** She stood on her toes and kissed him softly, "George, don't worry," she told him, "I love you too." George smiled and he kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her waist and promising himself he'd never ever let go.**

** Harry was looking out at the yard spying on them from the sitting room. He smiled when he saw George and Bailey. **

** "Good," he mumbled as Trudy came in with a tray of tea, "They've managed to get it out."**

** "I'm sorry sir?" Trudy asked walking over next to him. She smiled when she saw all the kissing that was going on between George and Bailey. **

** "Well it certain was a pain getting here." she commented. Harry agreed with a laugh before he shut the curtains and sat down on the couch. He took his tea and read a thick book while he waited for George and Bailey to come inside. **

** When they did they were rather breathless and Harry didn't know what it was from. He smiled at the, and George and Bailey both blushed as they sat down.**

** "You didn't have to spy on us," George mumbled as Trudy came in and gave them some tea also. Bailey sat next to George on the couch and he held onto Bailey's hand. **

** "Well how else was I going to see you?" Harry teased, "You went to the cupboard upstairs first." George's eyes widened and Bailey blushed madly. **

** "How'd you know we were in there?" she squeaked.**

** Harry smirked, "You two used to hide in there when you were little," he shrugged, "Besides it was just a guess, you're reactions told me."**

** George laughed and shook his head, "I forgot we used hide in there." he said leaning back against the couch. Bailey put her head on his shoulder.**

** "We used to hide from the monsters." she said quietly. George giggled and then harry went back to reading his book. **

** After a few minutes, there was a light snore from the couch and Harry glanced over to see Bailey and George had fallen asleep. Bailey had her head on his chest and his arm was around her shoulders. Harry chuckled and left them alone for a while. **

** When they woke up again, Bailey was a bit cranky, "I can not believe you let me sleep on the couch!" she scolded Harry. He rolled his eyes.**

** "I figured you'd be cranky if woke you up and told you to go to bed," Harry told her as George ruffled his messy hair with a yawn, "Which also meant you wouldn't get to cuddle with George,"**

** George scowled at his father and threw and pillow at him, "Stop teasing!" he complained. Harry laughed and threw the pillow back at his son.**

** While they ate dinner Harry brought up the engagements and George bit his lip. He wasn't sure if Bailey wanted to marry him. Even if she did love him he didn't know if that's what she wanted to do. George glanced at her from across the table and saw her looking at her plate. She was afraid to look up at George. **

** "What are you two afraid of?" Harry asked as Trudy came in with a new plate full of deserts. Bailey looked up then, "I know how you feel about one another, so it's not like before."**

** George and Bailey looked at each other and they both nodded, "OK, what do we have to do?" George asked biting his lip. Harry smiled and went on with explaining everything. **

** After dinner they'd come to the conclusion that they'd only wait another year and then they'd get married in the spring. BAiley liked the spring and she was thrilled she had George finally. **


	19. Chapter 19: Haylie

**Haylie-**

** Haylie sighed. It had been two days since she'd been to the Harrison's house. She had to go to the Lennon's to meet John in nearly an hour and all she really wanted to do was run away to the fields and be with Richie. She tried to shrug off the thing with John, but it hurt so much to have to be stuck with him. **

** "Hurry up Haylie!" her father called to her for the tenth time. She huffed and rolled her eyes before walking downstairs and going out to the carriage where he parents were waiting. They drove to the Lennon's house and in nearly ten minutes Haylie was getting out of the carriage and standing at the door waiting for Mimi to open the door. She sighed and glanced at her parents who looked a bit impatient.**

** Mimi opened the door and sighed, "I'm sorry, John's not here." she said, "He said to tell you he was sorry and to give you this." she handed Haylie a piece of paper. She frowned and opened the folded page. John's messy hand writing was scrawled on it.**

** _Hallie-  
I've run away and I'm sorry for leaving you, but I couldn't bring you and Rachel along. I'm only kidding, don't get worked up. Anyroad, I'm terribly sorry for running out on you, but you do have Richard and I'm sure this is better news you've heard in awhile.  
Don't tell Mimi what I've done and Don't mention it to Rachel's parents either. As you're reading this we're going. I'm telling you so you don't try and wait for me to come back while sitting on Mimi's dreadfully hard coral couch. I'm not coming back.  
It would be dreadfully terrible of you to tell that Rachel and I have run away and just remember that I do care about you in many ways, just ones that aren't what our parents want.  
Sincerely,  
John Lennon_**

**Haylie smiled at his terrible sense of humor and she folded the page up. She looked at Mimi and bit her lip. **

** "You can come in and wait for him if you like." she said stepping back.**

** "No," Haylie said quickly, "John's not coming back. He says he's been excepted into an academy and he's left for there." Mimi gawked for a second.**

** "He just left?" Haylie's father asked. Haylie nodded.**

** "Yes, He's asked me to tell Rachel and he apologized to me for running out." she said. This one of her best lies yet. **

** Mimi sighed and shut the door on them. Haylie smiled as she got back into the carriage and went back home.**

** "Haylie," her father said sternly, "You are forbidden to see Richard."**

** Haylie shook her head, "You can't do that! I'm free to do what I like now!" she protested, "I'm seeing Richard and there's nothing you can do about it!" **

** Her father looked like he'd explode at any second as they got home. She jumped out of the carriage before he could yell and scream at her. She ran out to the fields and hoped her father didn't follow her. She saw Richie sitting under their tree. He turned and saw her as she got close enough to him to wrapped her arms around him.**

** "Haylie," he said stumbling a little, "I thought you were with John."**

** Haylei shook her head, "No! Not ever again!" she said handing Richie the note John left. He read it quickly and smiled. He kissed Haylie quickly.**

** "That's brilliant, but your mum and dad can't be happy about it." he said looking over the note again. **

** "They don't know," she said, "John asked me not to tell, and I told Mimi and my parents that he left for an academy." Richie kissed her again and spun her around. **

** "What do we do now?" Haylie asked after they'd calmed down. They were lying under their willow tree. Haylie's head rested against his chest and his arms were wrapped around her.**

** "We get married and live happily ever after," Richie said giggling. Haylie giggled too and looked up at him.**

** "But what about my parents?" she asked, "My Dad's absolutely livid. I don't think we'll be able to convince him to let me marry you."**

** RIchie sighed as Haylie's father stalked up. He looked defeated and Haylie sat up quickly. **

** "Don't worry," he said gently, "I'm here to apologize. I've been reminded that I've gone through the same things you have. Don't end up like me and your mum alright?" Haylie got up and hugged her father.**

** "I love you," she said to him.**

** Her father nodded as she pulled back, "John didn't really go to an academy did he?" he asked.**

** "He asked me not to tell." Haylie said looking at the tall grass.**

** "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," her father said smiling.**

** "He ran away with Rachel," she said, "He did apologize to me for it though."**

** Later in the year, Richard Starkey and Haylie Martin were married. They lived in town in Liverpool in a nice little house with a nice yard and willow tree in the back.**


	20. Chapter 20: Rachel

**Rachel-**

** Rachel was waiting for John. He was taking forever. She told him to meet him here and she'd been waiting for nearly an hour. She sat down when she thought he wasn't coming. She covered her face and wiped the tears that started to fall.**

** "Why're you crying?" John asked as he hurried up to her. He looked worried as he wrapped his arms around her. She clutched onto him.**

** "I thought you weren't coming!" she said. He expression softened and he kissed her gently.**

** "I'll always come back to you," he said gently, "Now we have to get going." Rachel nodded and he took her hand and pulled her to the front of her house. She frowned when her father walked out and met them. **

** "You're helping us?"Rachel asked. Mr. Love nodded and Rachel hugged him, "Thank you."**

** "Just don't mention it to your mum." he chuckled. Rachel and John got into the carriage John had managed to get. Rachel waved to her father before they left finally. Rachel was excited. She was with John and that's all she needed.**

** I'm a little worried about Haylie," John said, "I left her a note explaining what's happening. I just hope she doesn't give us away."**

** Rachel didn't talk much, she was extremely tired suddenly. John noticed and he wrapped his arms around her. She leaned against him and went to sleep.**

** When she woke up again it was dark outside and they were stopping. It was raining out and as they came to a complete stop John opened the door and helped Rachel out. They ran to the door and knocked. **

** "John where are we?" Rachel looked at the big house and smiled. It looked homey and nice. The door opened to a woman who looked a bit young. She had ginger hair like John's and she had brown eyes. She was tall and skinny.**

** "John, what are you doing here?" she asked rushing to get them out of the rain. Rachel shivered a bit and the woman got her a blanket quickly.**

** "John?" Rachel asked looking at him worriedly. John smiled and pushed her damp hair off her forehead.**

** "This is my mum's house." he said quietly, "That was my mum." Rachel nodded as John's mum came back.**

** "Yes, I'm John's mum." she said smiling and wrapping the blanket around Rachel, "My name's Julia."**

** "I'm Rachel." Julia smiled and nodded.**

** "I've heard a lot about you from John." Julia said, "He comes here quite a lot when he's not with you." Rachel smiled and John took her hand before he pulled her into the kitchen where Julia was making something to eat.  
**

** "Would you like something?" Julia asked as she made two cups of tea for them. John nodded but Rachel shook her head and shivered a bit more before they sat down at the small table set up in the kitchen, "Well you two are welcome as long as you like."**

** John smiled at his mother and Rachel couldn't help but think of how tired she was, "Thank you," she said quietly.**

** "We aren't staying long," John said, "We're just staying until I can find a place for us to go. We're on the run!" he waggled his eyebrows and Rachel giggled at him. **

** "Oh John I tried to talk to Mimi, but she just wouldn't budge," Julia said sadly, "I'm sorry you've been put in this position."**

** John shook his head, "Nope, I'm not." he said looking at Rachel, "I don't care if I have to move across the world. I'm not giving my Rachel. Rachel blushed and looked at the table before she yawned suddenly.  
**

** "Oh dear," Julia said, "John will you show Rachel where she can go to sleep?" John nodded and got up. He took Rachel's hand and led her upstairs to a bedroom.**

** "This is where I usually sleep, but you can stay in here for tonight," he said gently. Rachel gave him a smile before she kissed him.**

** "I love you," she said putting her head on his chest.**

** "I love you too, Rachel," he said kissing the top of her head.**

** "Can you please stay with me?" she asked giving him a shy look. He smiled and nodded. **

** They crawled into bed and went to sleep nuzzled together. Rachel had the best sleep she's had in a long time.**


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue-**

** _Years later-_**

**It was a warm summer day at the home of George and Bailey Harrison. Their three children, Benjamin, Alexander, and Diana ran around in the yard while George and Bailey waited for their guests to arrive. They had invited a few of their old friends over to talk and catch up.**

** "Mum, are there going be others kids to play with?" Diana asked pulling on her mother's skirt. She was 6 years old and she had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Bailey smiled before George scooped her up.**

** "We don't know yet," George said, "We haven't seen any of these people in a long time." Diana nodded and sighed.**

** "Alex and Ben won't let me play with them," she said with a small pout. George chuckled.**

** "Their older than you are, love," he said. Alexander was 10 and Benjamin was 12. Diana sighed again as Alex and Ben came running into the room.**

** Bailey rolled her eyes and grabbed them by the arms, "You boys stop running or you'll be sent upstairs." she threatened. Ben rolled his eyes and walked toward the door. As soon as he was far enough away he started to run again.**

** "I don't want to be down here anyway," Alex said, "Not if that girl's coming," Bailey frowned.**

** "What girl?" she asked as she straightened up the room.**

** "That girl that Alex likes." he said, "She goes to our school." George and Bailey shared a questioning look as the doorbell sounded. **

** George set Diana down before he walked to the door. The Little girl followed close behind her father and shyly peaked from behind his leg as the door was pulled open. **

** "Paul!" George said smiling, "Nice to see you." the two tall men clapped each other on the back and Diana hid behind her father, hoping everyone else that was coming wasn't so big. She looked at the woman standing with Paul and the woman smiled at her.**

** "Well hello there," she said, "Who're you?"**

** George looked down at his daughter and grinned, "She's the youngest, Diana." Paul crouched down in front of her and smiled before he pulled a little girl from behind the woman.**

** "Look Lucy," he said, "I told you you'd find someone to play with." Lucy was small and she looked a bit shy to Diana. She had big hazel eyes and brown curly hair. She had a cute nose and she looked very much like Paul. **

** George crouched down next to Diana and smiled, "This is Diana," he said gently, "She's six. How old are you Lucy?"**

** "I'm six," she said in a small voice. Diana smiled.**

** "Do you want to play with me? My brothers won't play with me." she asked hopefully, "I have a tea set that my daddy gave me for my birthday."**

** Paul gasped, "See Lucy! You can have a tea party!" he said. Lucy nodded and then Diana took her hand and they ran off. George smiled and stood back up a Alex and Ben ran by again. **

** "Hold it," George said firmly. They froze and slowly spun around, "Your mother told you to stop running. Paul these are my sons Benjamin is Twelve and Alexander is 10."**

** Paul held out his hand, "It's nice to meet you," he said, "I'm Paul." The two boys nodded and glanced at each other.**

** "Now you two go on and leave your sister alone!" George called as they ran away. He shook his head before he and Paul went off to see where bailey and Penelope had gotten to. **

** They were sitting at the white table in the yard. They were talking quite happily. George and Paul sat down with them and talked about how things have been until Ben ran up to George.**

** "Dad there's someone at the door," he said panting. Bailey rolled her eyes. He'd been running again. George got up and went inside to answer the door with Ben.**

** It was Rachel and John and their son and daughter. George didn't know their names.**

** "Hello," George said, "Who do we have here?"**

** Rachel giggled, "Well there's Maria, she's 11 and then there's Frederick who's 9." she said ruffling the boy's hair. He made a face at his mother and Maria giggled randomly. George looked at her and saw Ben looking at her. George cocked an eyebrow at him and he shrugged before he grabbed Maria's hand and pulled her away. John wasn't too keen on that idea, but Rachel made him let it go.**

** "Mum," Frederick said, "How long are we going to be here?" **

** "It'll be alright," Rachel sighed, "We're going to be here for a while."**

** "Well Frederick," George said smiling, "I have a son who's 10 and he's gonna be by himself because Ben seems a bit taken by your sister. I think he's in the yard if you want to talk to him."**

** Frederick nodded and walked toward the back yard. George couldn't believe how much he looked like John. he had the ginger hair, the brown eyes and the crooked nose. It was rather scary in a sense.**

** George led John and Rachel to the backyard. They nearly made it when the doorbell rang again. George excused himself before he went back to the door. It was Richard and Haylie finally.**

** They were standing at the door with four kids standing around them. George smiled, he liked kids. **

** "Hello," George said smiling at Richard. He nodded, "And who're all these?"**

** "I'm Vera," the tallest of the three girls said.**

** "I'm George," George said with a nod, "How old are you?"**

** "8," she said, "How old are you?" She gave George a cheeky smile and he laughed as Haylie glared at her.**

** George just went on, "And what's your name?" he asked the second tallest. **

** "I'm Rayne." she said timidly, "I'm seven." George smiled at her as the next girl took his hand.**

** "I'm Lily," she said cutely. George giggled, "I'm four almost five." George nodded.**

** "Good to know," he told her. **

** "Dad!" The little boy said loudly. George winced a bit as Richard picked up the little boy, "Rayne pinched me."**

** "Why?" Richard asked frowning. Rayne just shrugged.**

** "Anyway, this is Clark," Haylie said pointing to the little boy, "He's two."**

** "Well I have Ben, Alex and Diana," George said, "Lucy's Paul's and Maria and Frederick are John's." The two nodded and they all walked to the backyard. **

** All four kids took off and started to run around with the others while Richard and Haylie all walked up to the white table that was neatly crowded. **

** They all watched their kids. Alex, and Frederick were sneaking up on Ben and Maria who were sitting under a tree most likely flirting with one another. Diana and Lucy had invited Lily and Rayne to their tea party and Vera was following Clark around the yard.**

** George grinned. Everyone's lives were great and getting better.**

* * *

So that's the end! YAY! I've finished another story! Next I'm gonna work on Renovated hearts I think, so YAY!


End file.
